Roses and Why I Hate Them
by Wyvernwings
Summary: Oh what a mess. This all started with that report on Roses. I just needed an expert opinion. Now I'm hassled into trying to save man kind with a demon inside me I didn't know was there. Honestly can't a girl do a report?
1. Roses and Why I hate them

**Roses have thorns**

Ok I know I haven't finished a single thing. Actually I might take down some stuff...again. Any way read and reveiw.

* * *

He strode in with a purposeful look about him. I had looked up from my homework just in time to see him enter, and see his reaction to the catcalls of the drunk at the far end of the bar. It was a whistle and he looked taken aback.

"Noah shut up he's a guy." I yelled down to him.

"He's gay?" Noah grumbled

"I don't know that but he **is** a guy."

"He's got some hair and body for a guy…" He muttered before slouching back over to his drink again. I went back to my homework. I bet your wondering what's going on here right? Well my mother is a bartender and I get off the bus and go to the bar and do my homework. It's been this way long enough that I knew the different drunks and party guys, the bikers and the snowmobilers who come in all season long. I was also picking up bartending tricks by watching the bartenders, learning tricks for a good college job. Anyhow it's daily routine now to do homework in the booths next to the bar like it's routine for people to eat dinner at five and go to school Monday through Friday. Anyhow he's not the usual person I'd see around here or one that who would live around here. And he hadn't just moved. If hehad I'd've heard of him for three main reasons:

One: The hair: it's too long and too red for a regular at any of the bars or public places around here for me to not have known any thing about him.

Two: The eyes, they were too green and to cute for the regular guys around here, well no, for the regular guys around here who didn't come in with a posse of girls fawning around him.

Three: The posture, there is no way any one who didn't grow up in my family (we're big on posture… it's a LONG story why, and I'm already off track)

Anyhow he seemed to brush it off with only the minimum amount or brashness, including stiffening blushing and clenching and unclenching his fist. And the blushing thing wasn't helping the defense of my speaking up had just risen for him. I was somewhat imposing here, having legal rights to throw the sorry drunks out and having done it before. (I have rights as a guard/bouncer… I'm actually fairly strong and I don't mean just for a girl, I mean for a teenager/person.) Never been in too many brawls though so any authority I have is in constant question. I've also never had to fight a weapon but there aren't that many violent drunks around here, well that any bartender doesn't know to cut off. But any way I was talking about my odd day with the odd dude in the odd place for what he looked to be.

He, after finishing a series of clenching his fists, walked over to the other bartender, the one who owned the bar, and asked something I couldn't hear. I sighed and went back to my homework. 'Roses are a flower prized for there value and beauty. Rare roses often sell for high prices…(bla bla) Most roses have thorns as a means of deffence...' Why did I chose to do an essay on flowers? I could have thought of something easier, like I don't know, the time space continuum. I never new that these stu-, _'big smile, big smile, deep breath'_ interesting little flowers had so much junk written about them. I looked up again as a plunk landed on the seat behind me. My head shot up and swiveled around. I peered over my shoulder and saw the guy whose posture before I'd've called impeccable, was now slouched over like some one who had recently been punched in the gut. I sighed; conversation or a try for it would be the polite thing.

"Hey you know any thing about roses?" I asked the guy. He looked bewildered and a slash of fear crossed his face. Ever herd of a guy afraid of roses before? Don't answer that.

"I know a bit about them yes." He said. My mother looked over and eyed me warily. I rolled my eyes at her but gave her a smile and on my side of the booth made a fist and my smile broadened. She shook her head but backed off a little. Then she threw the confidence she had instilled in me by going over and talking to the burliest of the bikers who nodded and looked in my direction.

"I don't suppose you could tell me what you know of them?" I said. A brief smile crossed his face and buried its self again.

"I'm afraid I don't have time now." he said and got up. And walked from his seat to stand near seat across from mine. "I'm in the middle of a search."

"What for?" I asked then slapped my head. "I'm sorry that was rude of me. It's just I know a lot of things and people around here. Probably more than any one else. Anyhow I thought maybe I could help you but that was rude and now I'm babbling. I hate it when I babble. It irritated me and the people around me and- and- and-…" I let my self-slip into silence as the guy gave me a bemused look and sat down. I was startled, I thought he was leaving. Drat.

"Tell you what. Tell me what you need information on roses on. I'm actually a bit of an expert." He said. My eyes got big and I smiled.

"YES! Then I don't have to look it up in the encyclopedia. Sorry my school has us doing research papers and I chose roses. I have books and internet sources and I needed one more and I hate encyclopedias." I took a breath. "Maybe we can help each other. You first, this isn't due for a while." I said. "OH! Wait! Before we start all of this I'm Seth. And before you say it yes it is usually a boys name but I like it a WHOLE lot better than Stephanie." He gave an obvious effort of a smile.

"I'm Karl," he said. I blinked. There was a definite pause there and he REALLY didn't look like a Karl, not that I knew a lot of them. But then again who was I to question his name.

"Sooooo, Karl, what slash who are you looking for."

"A girl named Deninaline." He said, I smirked. He frowned. "I'm helping my aunt with a family reunion." I smirked and raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Well Deninaline," I frowned as I was concentrating on saying it. "is not a common name. I know a few Darcy's and a handful of Daniel's and two girl Danny's." I said. The Biker got up and sat down next to me.

"Hey Greg." I said and Karl, not intimidated in the least, gave a nod of hello.

"Yo red head best buy or get." he said. I laughed hard and after a second Greg joined. Karl looked at us expecting the reason behind this.  
"I'm sorry, I'm the bouncer here and Greg is one of the few people I've had to throw out." I said. Karl looked me over once but didn't so much as raise an eyebrow at me.

"So kid what are you doing here, and more importantly why are you talking to Seth?" Greg said serious again.

"I'm helping an aunt with a family reunion, Seth said she knew a lot of people around here and was looking for information on roses. I know a bit about roses and we decided to trade information." Greg and I were blown away.

"Crap Seth who are you talkin' to these days? He speaks like my granma." Greg said

"Holy--- Well I didn't know I was talking to the king of blunt but he seems all right so you can lay off with the spying bit." I said.

"Nut-uh Seth I get to be your bouncer this time." He said. I whined.We sat there for a few seconds.

"So out of curiosity what was the bribe mom used ta get cha over here?" Oh my slang showed through. Gah. People give me odd looks whenI say things like 'And then ya got the whole string theory aspect to this particular situation.' And they really don't like it when I try toexplain the String theory.

"A free drink, 'sides, I like you kid ya' got guts and the mussel to back'um. And you got a lot of guts." I punched him in the arm in a friendly way but he still rubbed his shoulder.

"You callin' me fat Greg?" I laughed. His eyes went wide.

"I wouldn't dare."

"Then for any reason, when I tell you to hold back and cool off you hold back and cool off 'k?" he grumbled, not like he can do any thing any way but I'd rather be polite. "Any how I seem to like getting of topic." Karl looked confused, as did Greg but you know what I mean. Ah common quit looking at me like thatI was talking to you.

"Any way we're talking about finding his" air quotes " 'long lost cousin' of some kind. OH! By the way do you know what she looks like?"

"Well… no." He said

"Well I guess we'll just look for family resemblance."

"NO." he demanded. I blinked a couple three times. He got a sheepish look. "I'm the odd one out in the family, adopted and such." I blinked, I seem to be doing a lot of that lately. He blinked at my blinking and I blinked again. Greg watching this stuck a menu between us so we couldn't blink. I laughed and I believe, if I could have seen him through the menu, Karl blinked again. I heard a soft chuckle a moment later though. Greg slowly lowered the menu and we blinked together once and Greg disgusted left.

"Sorry only flirting can drive him away." I said with a laugh.

"Quite alright." He said. I gave him an odd look. Not an acceptable answer.

"Seriously though, you sound like the girl we call dictionary." I said changing the subject to his vocabulary.

"I'm sorry, I think."

"Much better!" I laughed he looked confused but then again I am confusing. "Never mind, so do you know what this girl might look like?" I asked. He shook his head. "Does she know to look for you?" He shook his head. "Are you sure she's a girl?" I asked exasperatedly. Again he shook his head. "So the name is Deninaline?" Again he shook his head.

"LET ME GET THIS STRAIGHT YOUR LOOKING FOR A COMPLEATE STRAGNER?" I asked more harshly than loud. He nodded almost apologetically. I smiled "Fun." He shook his head.

"How long've you been looking?" I asked. He shrugged. "Throw me a bone would you? How are you suppose to know him/her when you see him/her?" I asked

"I… don't know." He said.

"Karl, with the information you've given me even Noah" The drunk at the end of the bar "isn't excluded."

"No wait she's our age, she has to be." he muttered.

"She again." I said with a smirk.

"She… she has something to do with it." he said

"Ah come off it I've read grave stones in horror stories less cryptic than you!" I said. I now had the attention of over half the bar and a few people from the dinning room. "I'm leaving." I said and got up and walked out. I guess I was going to pick the black berries outside, they are right next to the tiger lilies, I don't know where else I can go, not like home's in walking distance. After a few minute, Karl walked out.

"Ok now that the large of the community isn't breathing down our necks what's in this for me." I asked and smiled. "I don't think a few simple answers to a report will cover this charge, and I am your best chance since you said she lived around here."

"I don't know what I can offer you… adventure maybe?" I laughed at this then frowned.

"That sounded so wrong. You think of something and meet me here in the blackberry bushes tomorrow. And don't you dare make that perverted comment." I said and waited for him to leave. To my surprise he didn't walk toward the cars or bar but out of the lot and he kept walking. The hotel isn't even in this part of town, where could he be going? Well I'd think of that another time. I still wanted to know what he could offer me. Money is a pathetic and not well thought out offer, power is a drug and I have no plan of using it but it's not the kind of thing a sane person offers, jewels, now there's a thought, but what kind? No jewels were my own privet passion. Dragon, jewels and evil unicorns, my own odd loves. Jewels were to precious for info and dragons and evil unicorns were my own things, no one else would know of those, so what would he bring?

* * *

(Time being skiped because no one wants three pages of me snoring and every thing leading up to it.)

I got off the buss the next day and went to my booth. The people behind me we chatting about the towns love life. Joy, no fun to eves drop on them. Well back to my paper. About 4:30 rolled around and I stretched out and went out for some air, right to the blackberry bush. I was out the door when I saw Karl walking up the road. I walked over to the blackberry bushes and waited. He walked up calmly.

"So what'ca got for me?" I asked. He pulled out a tiny item from his pocket and held it for me to see. It was beautiful! An iron dragon perched submissively on the under side of a red crystal, on top was a black steal unicorn it's eyes blazed the steal from it's tail drifted down and slowly blended with the iron dragons fire that hadslowlyspiralled from it's mouth in a mournful way. I felt my eyes get big in spite of my self. Then I shook myself back to reality.

"How did you get such a gorgeous piece and why give it to me?" I asked

"My uncle makes them and my aunt isn't feeling well and really wants this." Run on, well whatever my slangs still worse.

"How- how do you know her-er itsname if you've never met her-gah itsand how should we find her/him." I asked tired of its.

"This piece should take care of that she should have a piece made of iron with the same kind of unicorn." My heart stopped in my chest. I swear to the lord in heaven. Out of my pocket I drew a unicorn necklace. Two unicorns fighting with their knees on a crystal ball, the horns formed the link and the feet joined at the bottom. He looked shaken as well.

"Where did you get that?" He asked.

"I've had it as long as I can remember." I said.

"Well then I guess you'd best come with me." He said and handed over the necklace. "Keep it." He said, but something told me he wasn't happy.

"I'm sorry?" I said

"What for?" He asked

"You sound sad, am I a disappointment? And what about my mom? Shouldn't we bring her? How is my name De-" I stopped he looked like he was forcing a smile.

"No your not a disappointment, to the contrary, no your mom's busy why upset her we're just going a little ways." I set off toward the bar any ways.

"Mom? I'm going to Kit's house. I'll be back later ok?" I asked cheerfully as I could muster.

"Fine. Be back before 8 ok? That's when Archer's coming to pick you up and drop you off at home." She said. I walked back out and Karl led the way, the same way he went last time. I walked with him only far enough to get to Kit's house.

"Wait my alibi." I said and walked over and knocked on the door. After about 10 seconds Kit opened the door.

"Seth? Hey it's been eons!" She said and rapped her arms around my gut.

"Kit-Kit!" I choked. "Can't breath!" I said and she let go.

"But it's been ages!" She said.

"I visited you the day before yesterday." I said. She nodded

"Eons!" She said. I laughed.

"Hey today's your mom's work day right? I need an alibi." I said

"What for this time?" She smiled. "Let's see last few times it was to check on an abandoned litter, the time before that weeding. Now what?" I shook my head towards Karl. Her smile got bigger.

"A date!" She asked.

"No," I said calmly. "No he told me that he's found a hurt kitten, one from that litter." I said

"How does he know about those?" She asked

"He lives near where I dropped them off, he must have seen me drop them off and one was sick wanted to tell me." I said. This really was hurting me. I hated lying to her. Karl's dumb nodding like a bobble wasn't helping me pull these lies out.

"Can I come?" She asked.

"You know the drill you have to cover for me." OK I bet your all confused right? Well Kit is my friend from way back as long as I can remember; almost as long as I've had that necklace that seems to be changing the way things work here. You see I'm not submissive yet I seem to be surrendered and I don't know why, it's like something deep within me died or fell asleep. Kit knew something was wrong but since she knew it wasn't anything she could help with, leftme (and itI suppose)only tweaking atus to see if she really couldn't help.

As soon as we left Karl told me to put the second necklace on my neck instead of the one I had on. I was confused but again something in me wasn't there and I put it on. It weighed deep into my chest and I cried out softly and gripped at it.

"'Bloodline crystal'" Karl recited "'It carries something in it's origin that weighs a demon to the core of the body it takes over.' Listen Seth, I haven't been honest with you."

"No duh, it don't take a genius to figure that one out." I gasped as what shreds of stubbornness that seemed to retreat from me. It felt like every thing I was, was draining from me.

"My name is Kurama and I promise you're safe."

"Like hell I am." I snarled to him before I dropped to my knees "Like bloody he-." I said and passed out from the pressure on my chest.

* * *

OK well I think I can promise (I'm not sure...) that the slang will eventually get better. Well read and reveiw!


	2. Crystals and Cats

**Crystals and Cats**

Ok, Thanks to you guys who reviewed!

**LovesA Bleeding Lie**:I did take centaur down but only till I can work out how to make it work.

**ShadeSpirit**: Thanks! I hope this chapter is as good!

* * *

I woke up and my crystal was pulsing on my neck and the red one lay lifelessly next to it. I swore a bloody death to Kurama/Karl or any other being I didn't like when I opened my eyes. I opened my eyes. I saw a girl. Drat can't kill her she looks too sweet and innocent.

"Hella," I said and stood up. Kurama was standing in the furthest corner and ignoring the mass of other people in the room I walked over toward him, clenching and unclenching my fists while cracking my knuckles. Some one grabbed my arm. "Let me at the son of a b-"

"Brionpde" Some one said and _my_ crystal glowed a deep blue and I couldn't move. Well no I couldn't move any thing but my mouth.

"You little bastard what the fuck did you do to me!" I yelled.

"Oh she has quite a mouth on her, that's original." The last part was sarcasm, the voice was puny and little and I wanted to kill itat the moment.

"What's that suppose to mean!" Some one with a deeper voice said.

"You know what it means Yusuke," the tiny voice said

"Bicker till your blue in the face, as soon as I'm don't with that damn red head in the corner you have my undivided attention." I said and slowly and painfully I started getting movement back in my hand. No one noticed though.

"I'm afraid we can't let you attack him, he might end up killing you." I uttered an exclamation of my disgust and when it had died a new voice came.

"How is it that the girl can speak Japanese?" A gruff voice asked.

"What the hell do you mean you're talking English fine and dandy." I growled. I had movement in my eyes and was swiveling my eyes to get a look at the speakers. One was a babe, literally, like 18 months to 2 years at most. I don't think I was suppose to be able to move so I stifled my gasp and vulgar language for a moment.

"Why can't I move?" I asked. Might as well find out.

"Because that crystal on your neck is a kind of remote control and universal translator but long as we know the right words it will cast minor spells. That's aless powerful one that was sent to track the demon in you when we learned it first chose a human host, but apparently your aura was to strong and drown out the tracking signal. That crystal is made of an almost pure carbonate mixed with some ore from demon world and a sprite." Said the squeaky thing. "The crystal's commands are inscribed into the unicorns. The Red crystal has a more powerful sprite and is capable of killing you on demand." He said

"You should have used that one" I muttered and got movement in my legs and arms. I was now fully capable of moving. But I held off the punching and pounding and bloodshed that I so craved. I shuttered and again no one noticed. Gah how observant could they be?

"That one if I'd've said brionpde it might have cut all mussel activity." He said. I reached my hand up for my neck ever so slowly, my back to every one but the damn redhead. Then with a quick movement I broke the strings and threwthe crystalsto the ground and started pummeling the redhead who did very well at fending me off but I managed to gain a few hits to his gut. It looked as though he wasn't used to close combat and that's where I had the advantage. After a few seconds I was pulled off but the red head didn't look anywhere near as ruffled up as I'd've hopped, but apparently ever one was stunned at something. The puny person threw the red crystal around my neck and muttered that word but all I felt was mussel spasms. Finally I suffered a sever blow to the head and calmed down to the point of almost unconsciousness.

"Kurama are you alright?" the one who dealt the blow asked.

"I'm quite fine Yusuke but I'm afraid she's far to strong to handle this way." He said I managed to mutter vulgar language about both of them that made them twitch before lapsing back into only hearing and all my sight was gone. It was that odd point of almost sleep that you could hear but you couldn't **do **anything, for the most part thinking was included.

"The cat in her has either completely melded with her or they are a very good match for each other." The kid said. I felt an odd glow from the red crystal.

Suddenly a word popped into my head. It was odd. I'm not sure where it came from but in my half conscious state I found myself muttering it over and over and the crystal grew a brighter and brighter red. "Hmeeanld, Hmeeanld, Hmeeanld"

"That cat seems to be able to communicate to her in some way or another because no human should know how to use that crystal." The little puny thing said asI stood up and tried a different approach.

"So far I've been tricked, side stepped around, fooled, been forced into unexpected pain, expected pain," I laughed a little there "and been confused all tohell."

"Well that may all be true, but- ah, hey Koenma it's all true?" An uglier red head said.

"Introduce me." I said, er comanded"I don't even know the tricksters name, Karl Kurama or some other name? I know fox or snake." I guessed thinking of myths. Yusuke was biting his cheek.

"I am Yoko Kurama," Kurama said. Wait isn't yoko fox? Is this thing really working? I mean erm it does translate right? So that's what the crystal is telling me, but in the proper form it's not translating it. I bit my lip and moved on not wanting to go into that name further. I mean who names their kid fox? It's like naming a girl vixen, it's just not right.

"Yusuke." The guy was all in green with his hair slicked back. He didn't look any older than me.

"Koenma prince of spirit world." The toddler said

"Sure you are and I'm a man eating tiger. Moving on." Yusuke was laughing and I was doing a very good job of not killing him of course veins were popping out on my head like madly but I wasn't killing him so I was doing **really** well by my standards.

"Hiei." was a gruff answer like he didn't want to tell me. He was erm... **SHORT!** Like I'm short-ish and I'll admit it if I can complain about it. But his gravity defying hair was like shoulder high on me.

"Botan!" She said cheerily. Ok let's talk about unnatural haircolors and styles for a second. Who does their hair? I mean you have this blue hair on this girl, you hair that unnatural looking deep red Kurama has, then you have shorty with his 'I've been hanging unside down too long' hair style.

"Kuwabara." he said it lethargically, though if that was train of thought speed or tiredness I'm not sure. But I am fairly certin that he was more ape than human, and won worlds ugliest face contests.

"Ok so why did you want me here?" I asked.

"Because your too strong." Koenma said.

"So why could Yusuke pull me off the th- Kurama?" Yusuke gave me an odd look then flashed his eye's toward Hiei. I have no clue why.

"Because your not in your purest form." I looked at him skeptically

"You're a demon." He said

"I'm a demon? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE? WHAT ARE YOU ON!" I yelled extremely pissed that I was kidnaped and beaten up by people who should be locked up and fed drugs every two hours.

"Let me try to convince you." Koenma said. "First off, how do you explain knowing the words to make the crystal work?" I didn't know. "And how did you break free of a binding that could keep a bull elephant at bay? And you know that it was real cause it healed you." He said. By know I was shaking my head and backing up baulking at the thought.

"No, it's all some card trick. An illusion." I said, it had to be.

"And your strength? The fact that you have been able to pick up people three times your weight?" I- but- huh? How? But it's true.

"What kind?" I finally submitted. Every thing in my life had felt a little off so why not?

"Tigress and cat." Koenma said "More so the latter but you have a good splash prior in you."

"Seth, We need to talk to her." Kurama said. I squinted at him with a sour face but nodded never the less.

"Oh but one thing first." I cleared my throat. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WORK FOR A TODDLER" laughter "I don't know much here but I thought that your boss would at least be past… I don't know I was going to say puberty but in light of the pacifier I'm gonna stick with 'I can't believe your boss wears diapers that aren't at least for old age!'" I said laughing again. They scowled at me and Hiei growled. "Ok I'm good now. So what do I have to do?"

"Close your eyes." Kurama said soothingly. I obeyed a little warily. He took my hand and gently placed his in it and opened up his fist. A crystalline object dropped into my hand. Another one of these stupid things? I felt it curiously and then Koenma said a word and I felt a jolt go though me and felt like I was being ripped apart.

"Damn that hurts!" I yelled. A deep red mist had exploded as the crystal had started working.

* * *

"Seth?" Some one asked through the mists. The red mist was finnaly fading when I realized what they'd done. Idiots.

"No dumb-dumb Deninaline. Denny or Dee works." I said and grinned my canines showing. I have a cat's body on a human woman's basic shape. I much prefer this over Seth's short brown hair, stout body and rather bland shape, her skin however was almost as tan as my bronze colored fur. Seth's clothes were to tight on me and ended up being form fitting tank top and her pants turned into shorts… (She won't be happy about that... OH Well!)The only difference was the black ribbon I wore around my neck was a spirit secret craft and only I could where it. I took off that pitiful crystal they used to try to control me with. I threw the diamond they used to make me come out over my shoulder, tossed my long black hair as I did so to add to the effect. "So little prince why did you want me? Jail? Torture? Death?" I asked.

"What did she do that was so wrong that she's expecting death?" Yusuke asked.

"She kidnaped me held me for ransomed. Got away, and was in fact only caught by freak chance because her fur was traced on some of the ransomed money to a murder and back to me." Koenma said.

"What can I say? I do murder but it doesn't make as good money as ransom?" I said with a shrug. No onehires assassins any more, they'd rather do the jobthemselves.Suddenly a black streak few toward my neck and I grabbed at it but only managed to tear up a leg. And I was ready to make the kill but the group was trying to rescue the black cloaked thing so I sat a beat. It was a demon, as it turns out, and for all my effort I didn't manage kill him even after tearing though an artery or two in his leg. It turns out there were a lot of good healers in the room, and he was soon stable. I sighed. Yusuke looked ready to attack me and I was smirking but Koenma was holding Yusuke back.

"He completed his mission it's all alright." Koenma was trying to sooth him. The thing didn't kill me what mission could there be? I squinted at them.

"Well if your attempted assassination is done with I think I'll be leaving." I said and started up. A barrier blocked my way. I growled. I slashed at the barrier with all I was and had. I got it to bend, once. When I was quite done I dropped to all fours (a much more comfortable position) I started up pacing and hissing and finally turned to attack Koenma. Another barrier appeared and I bounced off it. I felt around my neck and hissed violently. There was a diamond on my neck, a perfect crystal shaped diamond with a barrier spell in the center. I couldn't get out of it and it attached its self to the ribbon that was bonded to my skin.

"Are you done?" Koenma asked.

"I hate you." I hissed.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said. "Now I bet your wondering why I sacrificed one of my best units for you."

"No, nor do I care! Let me go I wont' do it!" I yowled and bounced myself off the barrier a few more times.

"You have to," he smirked I hissed and extended my claws (it doesn't work the same way as cats nails, mine just grow longer.) And swiped at the barrier. "Stop." He said. I hissed but couldn't move.

"Devils in hell don't you have any new tricks, but then again you know what they say about lousy mutts." I said. Diamonds have power over all things carbon, they are, in fact, stronger than me. Wait you don't know any thing about me do you? Well when I was a kitten my mother was killed by a rogue demon. That's when I learned murder. I have in fact all most perfected the job. I'm a urban jungle beast, I deal only with metals, crystals and of course any beast besides a dog.

"I thought that was old dogs?" Kuwabara said.

"Ooo ahh really smart cookie you got there, did ya find him in a zoo? No wait they train their animals and they require at least half a brain more than he has. But tell me what the" I rolled my eyes,Kuwabara had no clue what I was talking about "hell do you want ?"

"You to help the spirit detectives-"

"What happened to that old one who hunted me down? You know the gay dude and his sweat heart?"

"Ow, er sore subject." Koenma said. Yusuke looked ready to bite.

"Oh he was a capable one, only one side kick." Yusuke was growling, "And smart, and at least was half attractive looking, better than you guys any way." Lies were easy to cats. Yusuke jumped at me. I jumped to the side and gave him a slash across his jumpsuit. I decided not to comment on all the green

"Get dead cat." He said. I had to laugh dodging a ball of energy that bounced off my prisons walls, and back at him.

"Oh good come back and great aim!" I said. He got up after having slid to the ground to avoid the bullet.

"Oh oops here it comes again!" I said, he looked and I charged at him, tackled him and started to tear at him when I got a good blow to the head from behind and wheeled around to find the entire group (minus the still healing Hiei thing) "I like these odds." I said. I turned back to kicked Yusuke in the gut once to make sure he wasn't gonna get back on his feet before I took down the ugly one. I pounced on the ugly one and felt a whip rake my back.

"Bad fox!" I yelled and Kurama covered his ears. One blow to the ugly one's chest and he couldn't breath. I had blast of energy in my back this time. That stung. It ripped up some fleash and bronze dropplets fell to the floor sounding off like tiny bells.

"Come off it little boy it's like sticks and stones to titanium." I said and tired of this whole thing I raised the aluminum floor up into cages for the detectives.

"Is that all you have now? A tame fox, a cheep bird shot shooter and some ugly dude who wasn't worth my time when I was a kitten?" It didn't take them long to get out of the cages though. The fox was on me first.

"Oh come now fox it's not polite to attack a lady, attack your friends please little fox?" Of course I didn't have to ask but it would confuse his friends. Kurama turned from me to his friends a whip extended but I guess between a strong will and that stupid canine thing he wouldn't attack. But at least he couldn't attack me. "One down for the count." I muttered as I slammed the back of his neck incase his will was stronger than I could handle. Animals especially canines were always, lets say, difficult. (Now right now your thinking HE'S A DEMON NOT A FILTHY ANIMAL unless your animal lovers…, but still the facts lay out that any demon with a shape like an animal is considered an animal to my powers.) Hiei was into it now. That made my life difficult. I had an actual threat cause that was a GOOD sword. I grabbed his cloak and threw him at Yusuke and then delivered another blow to the head of the fox who was recovering a little, just for good measure. The black flash is up and on me like a swarm of bees. I swat at him a few times and get a spirit gun roar to my back.

"GOD --- Bless- it!" I yelled choosing my words. "you guys need to learn to be sp-" I attacked Hiei threw him into Yusuke and got a good blow from Kuwabara. It hurt, man it hurt. I knelt and he leaned over gloating. One slash of my tail and he was on my back. I threw myself backwards and pinned him. I reached around grabbed his neck over my shoulder and thrust him in front of me. That halted Yusuke but Hiei was still on me like bees to honey. (I like the bee analogy for him, he's small black cloaked and has a nasty sting to his voice and sword.) I watched him cut my skin a few times then finally picked out the pattern and threw him to the ground after grabbing his sword. It was a smooth motion, and I added another step to it by rolling on the ground, Kuwabara still gripped in my hand (fingers around his neck). I knocked out with a kick to the gut anddropped Kuwabara (he was uncouncusdo to a close call with asphyxiation)on him rolled over crouched thenjumped overand knocked Hiei out with kick to the head. I sighed, this was all too easy, all though there were only four of them and I know I dropped them into unconsiusness more than once in too little time for normal people to recover. I returned his sword to his sheath before Yusuke was ready to attack. You never deprive a swords man of his sword, like a knight from his horse. Yusuke started pounding on me and Kuwabara baulked and muttered about 'uh but she's a girl.'

"This one won't even fight a girl!" I yelled to Koenma. I grabbed Yusuke's fist and after a bit of effort twisted his arm till he bent in front of me and Ibent his armpainfully behind his back. I sighed knocked out Yusuke and was about to knock Kuwabara's lights out (again! why don't they stay down! I meanpeople shouldn't recover for getting the **_wind_**knocked out of them this quick, let alone being dropped out cold.)when he pulled out a spirit sword. So _that's_ what hurt me. Oh well you see those evil things are like bird-shot on my skin and sting bad. I rolled over on my back and imitated something cute and cuddly. It nearly killed me. I was hoping he would get a false sense of confidence and get to close but it seemed he couldn't attack me. I thought of my cute position, this was the position I often took as a kitten. He was afraid of kittens? I started to inch forward then got in a cute pouncing position, I wiggled my butt like a juvenile and pounced on his chest knocking the wind out of him and then hit his neck so he blacked out. (These last times I all but cracked their necks. Why wouldn't they stay down!) I got up and walked over to the edge of my barrier. ((Let's get this straight. This cat is more like the white tiger of the saint beasts than like a were-cats that you here about. Though it does have enough change to look like a were cat just not in battle. Basically it transforms into a tiger for battle and a human when it's relaxed)) It was still hard as ever so I shoved all the humans and demons out of my space, laid down and started purring (turning back in to my more human form).

"So Koenma is this your best group?" I purred.

"Yes."

"Hm…"

"You aren't going to ask?"

"No you'll tell me."

"I need you to baby sit them for a while, things are getting ruff and I fear they're running out of rabbits to pull out of their hats." Koenmasaid

"No."

"You don't have a choice."

"Sure I do. You can tell me to guard them but I won't like it, I'll find a loop whole in the word like guard, over look, watch. I will feel a need to protect but I don't have to do it because you didn't't tell me to, you just implied it though the command." I purred.

"And what of protect?"

"Well if I feel they're protected I don't need to be near them and OH no they died I didn't realize they were in trouble or I would have protected them."

"Can I bribe you?"

"With what?"

"A get out of death free card," Koenma offered.

"Owch, what are you having 'em do that your offering me that? Oh and no not good enough."

"Not dying's not good enough for you!" He asked

"You didn't answer my question" I purred

"New villains, tougher than the last lot." Koenma said.

"OH joy so what your saying is you aren't just looking for a part time babysitter are you? Your looking for a new team mate." I growled. Then thought it over.

"I'm guessing these chums are all doing this for free. I won't, and I require use of free will, I should have ripped the arteries out of Hiei's legs but this crystal won't let me, he came off no worse than if it was a house cat scratch."

"I think not!" Said the blue haired girl in the corner. I jumped, I'd forgotten her and her name.

"And you are?" I asked calmly

"Botan, honestly I think your being a selfish about this."

"About what sweat heart? Being abducted from my comfortable living? I should be thankful to you right? And oh being ganged up on by a group of well trained mercenaries. Your absolutely right I should be thankful. Being forced into working for a prepubescent brat? Oh yes thanks much. Having my free will striped away? Ya I'm lovin' it. Your right I'm sorry I should be paying you ever last piece of gold I own." She looked taken back.

"You get to save the world."

"Ya well what ever, if some evil dude takes over the world I'll enlist my self as his killer and have some good sport hunting humans." I said

"Your bluffing."

"If I was then why did Koenma drag me in here and bribe me? The fun of it?" She looked at Koenma who nodded that what I said was true. "In all honesty the hardest part of being human was not being able to kill anything." I said to myself. "And now that I'm in control you strap that crystal around my neck and all my killing blows get diverted to the neck and chest." I muttered

"You mean you were trying to kill them?" Botan asked wide eyed.

"Ok 2 things to say to you. First, if you catch a fish and let it go you've both gone through a lot of effort for nothing but glory and humiliation and glory's never fed anyone. Second, and they were going to kill me if they could. And you might believe they're 'perfect' and would never try such a thing but I can tell by the attacks and poise of them." I said and growled a little as Hiei twitched in his sleep. I kicked him fairly hard and he rolled over. (He was close enough to kick, I had to smirk evilly in my mind) I raised my paw/hand to me cheek and rubbed my eyes with the back of my wrist.

"Koenma I'll join you merry little club on two conditions one I get my freedom back, two you come up with a better bribe. Uh- ooohh… You idiot set that crystal to turn me back? You

* * *

"Uhh…" I moaned and turned over. I felt around my neck for my crystal, what I always did for comfort. I couldn't find it so I groped around my neck and gasped as I felt a sold in my neck.

"Koenma?" I asked my eyes still closed

"Er… yes Seth?"

"What did you do to my neck?"

"Um…"

"KOENMA!"

"I wasn't thinking that far ahead! When I planted that diamond on the collar, that I had indecently planted on her before she got away last time, I forgot that it goes away when she isn't around but the diamond stays." I jumped to my feet from the sprawled position I was in. I looked up at a scene of chaos.

"Holy shit it looks like there was a war!" I said. There was a puddle of blood on one side of the room seemingly isolated. In the center of the room around where I was laying was shards of bronze and metal and fur. On the other side of the room there was little blood and a pile of detectives.

"What's with the metal here?" I asked bemused every thing else might be explained but I couldn't see any damage to the room and nothing seemed smashed.

"That's the blood of the demon inside you." Koenma said

"Really?"

"Yes she's a metal demon with a side power of beast speech." Koenma said.

"Hm that's kinda cool but why do you have another freaking crystal on me! Don't you know any other tricks?" He twitched and Botan looked stunned. I had a freaking diamond the size of a large bottle cap embedded in my neck.

"Did… did I say something… something wrong?" I asked nervously.

"You sound just like Dee."

"Dee?"

"The demon inside you, I once had to call her Dee." Koenma said. ((If Dee has any idea who's writing this and reads this I don't mean her as you. I thought you were a cool babysitter when I was like I think 5... Hehe um bye))

"Well I should say if we've been living together all this time." I said

"But Yoko and Kurama sound nothing alike." Botan said confused.

"Hey well this has been great but I think I'm leaving now." I said and started toward the door and there was a barrier in my way.

"Koenma…" I sang sweetly.

"Um…"

"Koenma." I growled He muttered something lastly and the barrier went down.

"Ooo not smart." I said to him and started cracking my knuckles.

"When are you coming back," He said looking for something to throw me off with. It worked.

"Back? Never." I said confused.

"You have to, Dee promised." He said. I sighed.

"How do I know that's true?" He pointed to a security camera in the corner of the room. He hurriedly scuffled around his desk and started typing till a huge TV came down and turned on.

"Apparently Sunday to watch the race." I said looking at the TV. "I don't suppose you have surround sound too?"

"Of course I do! Here it is!" he exclaimed coming across the point where the red fog had cleared. A beautiful cat appeared wearing my clothes. It took me that long to realize my clothes were torn.

"Koenma… sweet little child…" I said, my voice like honey-suckle. He got a scared look on his face.

"I need new cloths. I walk away going to my friends house with good cloths then Kurama leaves. My friend sees me leave with Kurama. I come home, my cloths in shreds. Are you seeing where bad/eww connections can be made?" I said in that same sweet pitch. He nodded vigorously.

"We can get you new cloths just like those-"

"While your getting these fixed."

"While I'm getting those fixed." He repeated. My attention turned back to the TV screen and heard Koenma heave a LARGE sigh. I smirked.

"NOW!" I yelled he yipped and ogres(which was weird enough,) appeared out of no where and started measuring my size which was very uncomfortable but I didn't flinch or anything (a major plus. I didn't even kill the ogre who was doing chest size, but I had to give him the evil eye). I just stood and watched myself taunt and tease then beat up the spirit detectives. It was cool though I wished I'd beaten on Kurama a little more, but beast speech was cool enough. I'm guessing the reason she knew he was a fox was because foxes reek of a smell all there own. Any way I watched myself make the deal. I also watched myself being spiteful and cocky and thought that I myself thought that I was a little up tight about something. That kick to Hiei was unnecessary and the way I did it made me wonder about my past. Was something wrong here other than the kidnaping and murder? What was wrong with me that I was uptight and hostile. I seemed too nervous and only at ease fighting. I wished I could talk to me. We are so similar…, I guess I should be saying she but I seems I works so well.

"Ok Sunday after the race on 2 more conditions." I said.

"What?" Koenma sighed

"That you have ready for me a complete history of Dee," I felt my insides jerk in protest, "and a course on how I can talk to her and if I can't I'm not doing anything with you." I felt something in me but it was odd like an undecided ness.

"Well about the later… You'll have to take the course with Kurama." I gaped.

"NO!" I yelled in utter agony.

"Yes he's the only other one in your situation that we can get by Sunday." Koenma said. There was a groan from the pile of detectives. "So how long do you have here?" Koenma asked.

"Till 7 eastern time/ in north America that is." I said

"Good then you have time for your first lesson."

"Fun," I said sarcastically.

"Genkai!" He called. There was a muffled swear from the other side of a door that sounded like.

"I'm not your f-in servant, you f-in b--" but I didn't quite hear all of it. An old woman walked in.

"Oh devils in hell, we've gone from pre-pubescent to over the hill and back again if less than an hour." I said. The old lady growled. She had the weirdest pink hair, even weirder than the pointy black hair of Hiei that I had let slide.

"Who are you calling over the hill pup?"

"Not pup, apparently kitten. Kit's going to think I'm out of my f-in mind when I tell her this." I said "And how the hell I'll prove it I may never know." Me being unfazed by her insult seemed to throw her off.

"Well she may talk like Yusuke but she's got more restraint then him." I laughed out loud. I waved at Koenma between breaths

"Tell---- her-- Kur-ama----- and -- Dee!" I laughed. Koenma explained that I really did have no restraint.

"Well let's get started. Hit me."

"Sorry ma'am I don't hit little old ladies."

"Well at least she doesn't call me a hag." She muttered. "Well then let's test your evasion." I blinked and she was on me hitting me left and right. I blocked three then had to punch her in the gut.

"I'm sorry!" I said.

"Don't be that was a good punch." She said getting up from the ground. "Now hit me when I'm prepared." She wasn't frail so I guess… I hit for her left shoulder and was blocked and she tried to hit me so I bounced off backwards on the leg that I had leaped forward on. The shock hit my knee but the other leg caught me and I bounded left in the same movement. She was standing still so when I had gone around twice looking for weak spots I leaped forward in front of her. I leapt low so she got ready to protect her gut and when I adjusted my body to land in front of her and swung myself around and kicked her knees out she was unprepared. I was on my feet the next minute.

"I said punch!" She growled

"Well this time I'm not sorry. You should be ready in any case, in street fighting nothing is forbidden and nothing is sacred. Not old age or youth, a kick and a punch are the same as the bones they hurt. If they land they are a success and if they miss that you best prepare for retaliation. Knock'em out, throw'em out. That's the rules." I said. Genkai seemed to appreciate these rules but she still wasn't amused.

"Try it again this time I'll be ready for you." She said. I plunged forward and she had her protection up and she was ready for anything. I circled her a few times clockwise then anti clockwise and back again. Finally I saw a semi unprotected area. I jumped silently from behind her and positioned myself to kick her on the top of the head. She turned around grabbed my ankle and twisted it. I fell to the ground hard but didn't waste a second swinging the ankle she grabbed around my body forcing her to stumble and let go. The kick swung so far it hit her in the back of the knees. She fell back but caught herself in a back hand spring landing a few feet away. I swung myself up on my hands and my legs still following my kick circled around and gave me momentum so when I fell off my hands I was going strait for her and hit her shin, flat. I was fully expecting a 'snap' but none came. I was so surprised that if took the punch in my gut to get my attention. And man what a punch. I was right in to the wall when the momentum stopped.

"Ow." I said with the last air in me. After a few gasps some of the air was back.

"Not bad for a rookie."

"I got you on your ass ya'old bitch."

"That's a new one." She said amused.

"I try." I said with a smirk.

"You too seem to be getting along well." Yusuke said and I jumped halfway out of my skin. "I scared you did I?" He asked haughtily (though I doubt he knows what that word means.)

"Well I thought I killed you and it's not often you see the dead walk." I said

"I've been dead before." He said.

"Really? Well it makes as much scene as anything else in this place, example: An old lady asking for a beat down, Me being a tiger, Me bowling over the supposed prince of spirit world… among other things." I said. I heard a growl and jumped to the side just enough to avoid a katana in my throat.

"Yo midget get your fucking sword out of my air before I cut you down shorter than you already are. I swear that I will to you elfish imp. I'll hack off that mop on your head as well." Hiei looked taken aback for a second before cleaning his face. "That's right! And if your that tall how big was your mama? Demons she must have been microscopic but I'm betting she was a fat little mudder huker. And man talk about ugly to get a son like you! Woowee!" I said. I was enjoying this maybe a bit to much he was shaking and turning red.

"Hiei did you even know your mother?" Asked Kurama

"That's not the point." He growled. While he was distracted I grabbed the katana.

"Oh and I mean what is up with that hair? Could you get any weirder?" I asked. He was a bright red color, surprisingly similar to the color of Kurama's hair, and turned his back like being the bigger man. I leaped forward and he seemed to teleport away from me but the sword flew threw the air at him. He looked surprised and only just got out of the way as the sword embedded it's self in the wall. When he appeared I threw myself at him. He was wide eyed for a second. Then dodged but I switched directions and few at him again. He was on a game of dodging and I wasn't playing. He was smirking and out of the corner of my eye I saw the rest of his gang smirking at me. I sat down. That's it I just sat down. Hiei lost his smirk and stopped dodging.

"Are you through?" I asked getting up. There was no answer. "I'll take that as a yes." I said

"Hn…"

"Well then can we get on with this?" I asked. There was again an awkward silence. I took one step toward him, then another, then a third. By now I was close enough to him to see myself in his eyes. I kept my mind blank not sure what I was doing myself. I raised my hand and… did the first thing I could think of. In one follow swoop I grabbed his neck in an illegal headlock and with the other hand gave him a nuggy. ((Ok are you all getting this? Cause I'm not sure what's happening… I hate it when I can't control my characters.)) I think that every one in the room fell over at the same time. He was actually pretty strong for a squirt, I actually had to work to keep him in the headlock. Man he failed and I was laughing so hard. In the background I herd some one ask

"Should we help him?" then a deep, nails on a chalk board annoying voice said

"Nah he deserves it." They were laughing. Hiei didn't find it funny. I stopped

"I'm sorry." I said, him still in a headlock.

"Then why haven't you let me go?" He growled furious.

"Two reasons: One this is extraordinarily fun. Two if I do you'll literally kill me." He growled but didn't disagree. "So lets make a deal. I'll let you go and I'll never do this again, if you promise not to kill me. I'm mortified at myself honestly!" I said. I don't think I can trust him but I quickly withdrew my arm and jumped back. I found him behind me and I stopped wide eyed.

"W-What are you planning to do." I had this odd feeling he was smirking as he poured that pitcher of water over my head. "Wh-where in the hells did- did that vase come from!" I asked wide eyed.

"Down the hall in the kitchen." he said.

"Oh that's it boy it's on!" I laughed and spun around and lunged at him taking him by surprise and knocking him to the ground. I pinned him but ran out of appendages to make fun of him with so I settled with rolling and slamming him on the ground. Well no, not slamming but I wasn't gentle, he could handle it after drenching me. Water dripped off me onto him and I got nervous again how was this one gona end? He rolled off the ground and jumped away. This time when he came back he came back in front of me. I got wide eyed again.

"You wouldn't dare!" I said

"Hn." He said smirking. A pie landed in my face. I licked away the part that covered my mouth.

"This could go on forever." I said. He nodded and I looked over at the people standing innocently at the side of the room then back at him. He gave me a suspicious look. I rolled my eyes. I lunged at Yusuke and knocked him over and started fooling around giving him a nuggy, or trying he was prepared and flung me off luckily into Kurama who made for a soft landing. Hiei was still standing there and I rolled my eyes him and started tickling Kurama cause first of all the nuggy thing was getting old, and secondly cause well honestly he had to much hair and I was afraid I'd never see my hand again. Honestly he had more hair on his head than I'd ever let on mine. Apparently I was infectious cause Yusuke tackled Kuwabara and started play brawling with him and when I thought Kurama's ribs would burst I rolled my eye's over at Hiei and he nodded still gasping.

"I promised I can't give him a nuggy." I whispered. He nodded. "On three. One- three!" We both charged him and I started tickling him and Kurama started to nuggy him and Hiei looked like, well a fish out of water writhing and wiggling and laughing. Koenma, Botan and Genkai who had been left out of this were laughing.

"Hiei" I said "Let's make another deal." I laughed

"Wh-at!" he said

"I'll let you go if you get Koenma. I got dibs on Genkai that means Kurama's got Botan. K?" I asked.

"A-any any-th-thing" He laughed and growled at the same time. I paused impressed at the noise that almost sounded like cough

"On three." I said "One- three!" Kurama laughed and Hiei not getting it shrugged and jumped Koenma. ((What are you thinking that would not be good pairings in all actuality? LOL I'm having fun live with it for a sec!)) It was fun tickling the old lady. I looked over at Botan how was sprawled laughing and Koenma who incidentally had Hiei pinned and was tickling him. It was odd site and in that time Genkai got me. I laughed, I knew it had to happen sooner or later so I just laughed. Yusuke and Kuwabara joined in tickling Kurama and Hiei who were both gasping for breath when I got the air to say

"Some one's gonna hyperventilate I can see it coming." I guess it was like red to a bull (yes I know they're color blind but that's not the point.) Cause every one was all over me and all I saw was red black and blue. I thought I was gonna bust a gut before every one slowly got tired. We all sat there looking at each other.

"Well that was _the_ stupidest and most inexplicable thing I've _ever_ done." I said

"How did that even start?" Koenma asked, at some point he had become a teenager and I had made earlier vulgar exclamations at that.

"I think with Hiei throwing his sword at my throat" I said.

"That clears it all up." Botan laughed.

"Does any one have any clue what time it is? In the eastern time zone of the US." I restated at Yusuke and Kurama started looking at their watches. Kurama looked at his and said

"5 to 6" he said.

"What a great waste of time!" Botan laughed.

"I gotta get changed and dried off then I think I'd better leave." I said "Erg where's the bathroom and my clothes I threatened Koenma into getting for me?" I asked. Koenma pointed to the door.

"Right to the left out of the door." He said. "Your clothes should be in there by now."

"Thanks" I said and walked off.

* * *

((SORRY! I couldn't find a place to stop. Wow that was long and that last bit was weird. Any way reveiw PLEASE!))


	3. Rats with wings! Or is it winged rats!

Rat with wings! Or was is winged rat?!!!

When I came back people's moods had changed. They all smiled but none looked sincere. I reached up and touched the black strip of velvety ribbon that looked just like Dee's had. I wonder what mom would think of my new, ha, choker.

"Ok what's up with you guys? I give your glum a kick and it comes back like a boomerang."I asked leaning up against the door frame.

"Nothing." They smiled.

"Or not." I said and walked out the door.

"Where the- Wait!" I heard and swung back around through the door that still hadn't been closed.

"Now ya gona tell me what's up or am I gona have to beat it out of you?" I asked

"You can't tell anyone." Koenma said.

"No duh, besides who'd believe me? Now really what's wrong? Well Kit's safe and Archer." The last I muttered under my breath.

"You¼"

"You could turn back into a cat any time any where. You see your DNA and personality has blended to the point where it's nearly interchangeable. You might end up being the first spliced." I felt something in my chest jerk and my arms shivered up and down.

"OK 'cause of Dee's reaction I'm gona say that's a bad thing huh?"

"It means you and Dee would live together in a half human half demon form rejected on every plain."

"Oh if that's all then it's not so bad." They gawked.

"You couldn't live in the human world except in a freak show!" Yusuke gawked

"Yea but I'd have some fun creepin' them out." I laughed

"Aren't you happy-go-lucky about the world." Koenma said.

"Well what good would it be to break down and call myself a freak of nature and kill myself? Hell I'm a collectors item wanted by the government for genetic samples and could be on the news for 'Freak of nature leads to genetic discovery. Biggest find of the Millennium'"

"That's not all. You know those aliens? Well they happen to be demons. You dreary are an alien mutant." Koenma said. My eyes lit up.

"I could have any geek in the world. Which is sad enough cause I probably already could, but even the hot geeks would fawn before me¼ Any way that's sooo cool I'm controlled by an evil alien." I got sever pain in my arms showing Dee wasn't happy with me.

"But you see because of this 'collectors item' thing that you're becoming your going to need a constant escort." Koenma said.

"NOT KURAMA!"

"NOT ME!" Kurama and I yelled at the same time. He cleared his throat and I stalked up to Koenma.

"No." I said

"No."

"Your right."

"Your right."

"Glad to hear it. So who's guarding me?" I asked

"I'm failing as it is, I can't miss any more school and neither can Kuwabara." Yusuke muttered

"It's almost summer." I said wide eyed at the choices.

"Hiei it is." Koenma said. I didn't sigh, I didn't blink, I didn't cry, but I didn't jump up and down for joy though either. Nether did Hiei.

"Hey what about Botan?" I asked trying to sound less whine more wonder.

"I- I er have other things to do." Botan said.

"More important than me?" I asked and stuck out my bottom lip, which might have worked better if I had been able to keep it from turning into a smirk.

"Yea¼ Kinda?"

"Genkia?"

"Do I look ready to jump up and follow a brat like you around every where?" She asked. "Why, isn't Hiei good enough for you?" She smirked.

"I'm just trying to figure out how to explain a midget with a sword following me around every where." I smirked, and instinctively dived for the floor just as a sword flew about where my head had been.

"Lay off shrimp, your suppose to be protecting me."

"I don't have to protect you if your dead." He growled.

"And I don't have to put up with Kurama if I'm dead but my aunt, the psychiatrist, would flip if I killed myself and lets face it that's what you'd blame it on, me, so we can't kill me." I said. People looked worried about my reasoning.

"Any way you'd best be going we don't have any thing else for you to do at the moment." Koenma said, and Botan ushered me out of the room.

"But how am I suppose to explain a freakish midget with a sword stalking me?" I complained.

"A stalker?" Botan suggested.

"How about a friend's cousin who came to town and doesn't have any one else to hang around?" Hiei asked not the least amused with this situation or being called a midget. But it was fun to watch him twitch and his hand would spasm toward his sword. But it was freaking me out that my vision let me see these quick movements.

"I can't call you a carnie and shy away from you cause you're a stalker freak?" I asked managing to sound disappointed. He growled.

"I like you shorty. You're like a nose." No one got this. "You're pick-able. And don't comment that's a different aunts quote that I like." I said. Hiei was still too confused about being compared to a nose made no comment and Botan looked distracted.

"Ok here you go through the portal." She said and threw open a door and shoved me in before I looked at the spiral of death thingy. Which was probably a good thing cause I was already yelling curses at this felt like roller coaster. I don't _do _roller coasters. Hiei was enjoying my discomfort.

"What's the matter? A little jump scares you?" He smirked. I frantically grasped for anything, Hiei happened to be the only anything. I was still yelling, curses and now I had a firm grip on his cloak so that he couldn't move at all.

"Drop the cloak." he growled. I was petrified. He reached over and I vaguely remember the pressure on my hand and the unsheathing of a sword before a light came up.

"What's that?" I asked letting go of his cloak for half a second to point because my other hand held my crystal clenched in it.

"The end of the line." he said smirking. I fell hard on the ground while Hiei landed like a feather.

"So much for my innocent theory on Botan." I muttered between curses.

"No one's innocent." He growled.

"No one? Well that's your theory, a little cynical but hey I ain't always kittens and daisies like today." I muttered. "Hey you got the time?" I asked. Hiei looked at the sun.

"A little past six." he said

"If I were you I'd never use the word 'little'" I said

"You aren't a giant yourself." He said. It's true Hiei was shorter than me but I was a fair share shorter than Yusuke.

"Yea well girls, with exceptions, are generally shorter than guys." I said "What's your excuse?" He growled and walked away. It was then I noticed we were in a building. It was shabby and run down. I followed him out the door.

"OH! It's the old barn! Hey shorty you're goin' the wrong way." I yelled to him. He turned around and gave me a nasty glare before walking back to me. I kept walking straight from the door and this time he followed a step behind me but not happily.

"Ah cheer up shorty we're gonna go see a boy crazy friend of mine who'll be all over you." I laughed. He didn't seem amused. After a semi- silent walk, (I had to taunt him as much as I could, I mean wouldn't you?) we arrived at Kit's house. I knocked. Ten seconds latter Kit was at the door. This time solemn.

"Your back." She said with a pause.

"Yes."

"YEA!!!!!!" And I got jumped and knocked backwards. As soon as I could once again breath and we were in the house she started looking at Hiei like he was some kind of delicious fruit.

"He's our age." She observed.

"He's not your type." I said

"I'm a demon." Hiei said

"Really?" Me.

"I like 'um tough." Kit said.

"No, I think he mean's different species." I said

"I'm a demon myself." She purred .

"No I mean like um¼ fallen angel demons." I tried again.

"No from the demon world. I know I'm a little fox." Kit said

"Really?" That explained the name (Note for kuwabaka's: A Kit is a baby/young fox.).

"Opps!" She said and covered her mouth.

"I'm a cat!" I said

"Really?" We both nodded our heads vigorously at the same time. Hiei looked disgusted.

"How are you a fox?" I asked

"Well actually I'm half fox one third apparition and a third human." she said "How are you a cat?"

"Hm¼ Hiei how am I a cat?" I asked

"Like Yoko, Dee had to lay low for a while after the Koenma incidence and chose a human host to flee to. She was a fan of Yoko's to some extent."

"OW!"

"What?" Kit asked at my exclamation.

"Dee doesn't agree." I muttered rubbing my head where a huge jolt had just rocked my vision as well as dealing out a load of raw pain. _'weqzwuwatnath' _

"That was different." I muttered

"What!" Kit said annoyed at my vagueness.

"I just got fuzz through my head." I said

"What? Good lord and damned devils I sound like a broken record."

"Never mind it doesn't matter." I said

"So any way, what doin'?" I asked

"Well my friend and I are both demons and you brought a cute spirit detective home." Kit said

"Spirit detective? Hiei you have a title?" He grunted. "Big name for such a little man." I laughed he growled and looked about ready to pull his katana.

"Remember we had the talk about my death already." I laughed and he growled and leapt at me keeping his katana sheathed. I dodged and he changed direction in mid air. Again I dodged and he bounced off a wall coming back at me. Kit took this opportunity to snatch him out of the air and throw him roughly to the ground.

"Ah! Come on can't we play a little longer?" I laughed. Hiei was having a rough day dignity wise.

"No fighting in the house kids." Kit laughed.

"So what do we want to do now?" I asked

"Play spin the bottle, and I know how much you hate the game so you don't have to play Seth." Kit said almost innocently. Hiei disappeared.

"Oh now look you've made my body guard go away." I said

"Body guard? The fire demon?"

"Fire?"

"You can't tell?" She asked. I rubbed the back of my head.

"Come on he reeks of it. Like I reek of fox." I kept rubbing my head.

"We'll work on that."

"We?"

"Da's demon all demon. One of the reasons I never invite you over when I go to his house for the weekends. He's still a jerk like I said but he trained me well enough."

"Wait that make your mom half apparition?" I asked

"Ya she's cold that way. Bit of a heat vat to." Kit said.

"Your mother's plenty friendly!" I said

"No I mean when she wakes up we have to de ice her window and junk." Kit said.

"Oh. YEA! YOU CAN HAVE HER GIVE US A SNOWDAY!" I said happily

"She's against that, the only way to get her to create one is to plead and if that fails cry bloody murder and freak cause something's not done like a book report." Kit said

"Was she behind that ice storm?" I asked

"Nope that was some one else, though I compliment their work." Kit said

"HEY!"

"What this time?"

"I never have to spend another dollar on icees! Only fruit!" I said. She slapped her head. "It's true!"

"Oh brother." She moaned "Hey, you have to go."

"Really? Why it's only after 6 right?"

"More like 7:30."

"WHAT! Where did the time go?" I asked

"I-I don't know." Kit stammered.

"HIEI!" There was a flit and he was in front of me.

"Don't expect me to be at your beckon call next time, girl." He said

"We have to go." I said. Kit who had disappeared mysteriously came back a second later and grabbed my arm. "Wh-?"

"I thought you said it was seven thirty?" I asked

"I did and that's what that read before I hit start." She said and hit the button. The microwave buzzed into action and the numbers counted down. She hit stop, clear and 6:30 flashed up.

"Apparently the time thief didn't know to much about digital clocks." Kit said we both leaned back and looked into the living room where Hiei was still standing looking around. "How fast is he?"

"I didn't think _that_ fast." I said

"It's gotta be."

"Let's set a trap." I said quietly and reset the microwave. "Hiei!" He growled

"You want some food? We got time before we leave." I yelled. He didn't respond.

"How 'bout ice-cream?" Kit asked. Hiei was suddenly in the kitchen staring at us expectantly. I pulled it out of the freezer and dished up three bowls. Hiei's eye's had gotten bigger with every scoop.

"Relax kid, at this rate your eyes are gonna explode." I laughed. "I can't stand it when it's still frozen" I said and after staring amazed at how fast Hiei could down ice-cream and pouring a bit of chocolate on my ice cream I popped it in the microwave. A flash of emotion flew across his face before it was hidden again.

"Your sooooo caught shorty." Kit said. Hiei growled

"Hey I came up with the short dis, you get to use the hair." I complained

"Fine." she sighed

"How did you know Ice-cream would get him?" I asked

"Dad's got dirt on _every _cop and _every_ crook and _every_ one in between." Kit said.

"Including fav. Foods?" I asked

"Ya trap setting." Kit said.

"Wow your dad's obsessed." I muttered. "Well I guess we should go."

"Why???"

"Hiei's done and I don't wanta' peeve him yet. Cute little bugger like Spike." I laughed

"Travis's bro?"

"Yea he's kinda like a kid bro to me too." I laughed

"You aren't normal."

"Why do you say that?"

"Usually when you fight with your kid bro it don't involve swords or lethal speed." Kit muttered. Hiei didn't seem to like being referred to as my 'kid brother'

"I'm older than you girl." He growled.

"Yea but who's gonna believe that?" I asked. I don't think he could think of any one cause he didn't answer.

"Got to get going. See you later. After the weekend?"

"Fine." She pouted.

"OK tomorrow but you're the one walkin', you're a demon you can take it right?"

"No!! Get Archer to let me bum a ride. PLEASE!!!???"

"Demons it's like you think I'm his mom. I can't 'get him to let you bum a ride' I can ask though."

"Ah come off it, he'd bend over backwards for you and you know it." Kit laughed

"I don't thing so. I still can't get him to let me play my 'Big' n 'Rich' CD in his car." I said

"Well a man has to draw his lines. You know he's a hard core AC/DC fan." Kit said

"Ya I guess¼" Hiei had grown extraordinary impatient and walked out the door. "I got to catch up with him, I'll see you later." I said and ran out the door trying to catch up.

"For such a little man you got a fast stride." I muttered catching up to him. He didn't answer.

"What would you say if I told you we were going to wrong way?" I asked. He gave me a look that said 'I would not and am not amused'. "Just wondering. We're not though." I said solemnly and started off at a slightly faster pace than he was going. We got there in half the time it usually takes and as we got there a big black pick-up pulled in. I ran next to it knowing he wouldn't run me over. When the driver parked and got out he was one of the more attractive men I'd seen. He had blond hair that waved gently about his head and his mouth seemed stuck in a smile, 'cause it had never been seen any other way, except in jest. His eyes were sparkling gray and he gave an illusion of a king.

"Yo Archer!" I laughed. "Letting your hair grow out? Your gonna get more girls fawning around you." He gave a humorous grimace.

"Just what I need." He laughed and gave me a bear hug. Between gasps I muttered:

"What am I not aloud to have a normal hug?"

"Are you normal?" He laughed letting me breath.

"Er¼no."

"Do you know anyone normal?"

"No."

"Well then no. Looks like your stuck with us bear huggers kiddo." I gave a fake flinch.

"I hate being called a kid." I muttered

"Well when you start driven I'll stop but till then, _kiddo_" He put special emphasis on that **word**.

"You're mean!" I pouted smiling.

"Get use to it kiddo." He said ruffling my hair. I squinted at him and he just started tickling me.

"I see where that comes from." Hiei muttered.

"Where'd the kid come from?" Archer said stopping mid hair ruffle. I shook myself and stared at Hiei blankly.

"Um¼" _'"How about a friends cousin who came to town and doesn't have any one else to hang around?" Hiei asked'_ "He's a friends cousin who came to town and doesn't have any one else to hang around with."

"But you hate little kids." He said now resting his arm on my head. No I wasn't just really short he was also tall and my head was a little under his shoulder.

"Er¼ He's¼ quite?"

"T'ver kid but he's your deal if you let him follow you." He said. Hiei growled. Archer gave him a worried look.

"Is he ok? He isn't rabid or anything cause you know there has been a string goin' around" Archer said worried.

"He's fine, I think, just a little strange. I don't think he liked being referred to as 'my deal'." I said

"I guess I wouldn't either." Archer said then made a loud whisper, remember his arm is still resting on my head, to Hiei "I wouldn't trust her either, real freak if you know what I mean." Hiei smirked at me in an evil way. Archer didn't realize he was evil, such a nice but naive boy, and smiled thinking his attempt to make a little kid smile worked. He's cute, Hiei's evil. Yin and yang. I have a feeling once they both show their colors they're going to me inseparable. My life sucks. I shook myself free of his arm and stalked into the bar.

"Mom! Archer's here, gonna go home k?" I asked

"Fine, don't forget to give the dog his meds. k?" She said. I walked out and Archer and Hiei were talking. More words exchanged there than I'd yet here Hiei say.

"Chummy ain't ya? Well Hiei if I knew you were gonna be talkative I'd've vetoed that guise we chose." Hiei smirked showing one sharp canine. "So what all's been exchanged?" I asked

"Well it turns out that you know a lot of demons." Hiei said.

"You see Kit and I are not the only demons in this town. The old aura of it is appealing to those of us Hiei calls the weak in stomach who can not bare the killing of our old world." Hiei was smirking right along.

"You enjoy my taste in company a little better now?" I asked

"How you managed to pick out the two demons with the best heritage." Hiei said. I blinked.

"She can't read demon auras." Archer said.

"How did you know?"

"If you could, even the slightest, you would at least realize Noah's a drunken demon." Archer said disgusted.

"Any one else I should know about?"

"Well, let's see, the bartender/not your mother, is a demon as well as the cook and a few other people in town." Archer said.

"So any more close friends."

"A few actually. Even though you can't sense us you seem to have like a radar to pick us out and make friends out of us. Even Noah respects you, which is a VERY good thing when he isn't drunk." Archer said.

"Joyous." I muttered. "Listen this whole melodrama has been very entertaining and such but I'm going home now." I said and hopped into the back of the pickup. (Yes it is illegal in most, if not all states by now, but it's fun! Besides it's what I did!) Archer gave me that same playful worried look and I gave him the same roll of the eyes.

"Hop in the cab, I don't need more of chance at getting a ticket." Archer said.

"We're all demons here we could take'um out!" I laughed to Archer.

"His stomachs turned the color of his hair." Hiei said

"Blonde?" I joked. Hiei didn't dignify that statement with a response. When everyone had loaded up and we were on our way out I opened the window to the cab. "So blond, what are you? No wait let me guess¼ Pigeon?"

"No."

"Am I close?"

"No."

"A bird?"

"No¼"

"A rat?"

"No."

"A rat with wings?"

"NO."

"A bird with teeth and a tail?"

"No"

"An insect?"

"NO! Oh what high hopes you have in me." He said and looked at me in the rear view mirror rolling his eyes."

"Ok well now I'll try for real. Hm¼. A horse? Or ass? Same thing." I said

"What's that based on?" He asked seemingly fed up with my far thrown guesses.

"Well the mane for one." If we hadn't been in a truck he'd've thrown something at me

"If we weren't in the truck or I wasn't driving I'd've thrown something at you." He growled then laughed.

"Well ok let me move on¼ hm¼ how bout a pig? AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He swerved for no apparent reason. "You trying to kill me?!" I gasped

"No."

"Can you say anything else?"

"No."

"Can you not say anything else?"

(silence.) (Me sighing)

"Well ok hm¼ horses are my favorite animals and pigs are smart and clean. You are one of my favorite people and are clean."

"Are you saying I'm not smart?" He asked.

"No I'm just saying your IQ doesn't watch that of a P---!!!!!!!!!!!!I!!!!!!!!!! G!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHAYYAA!!!!!!!!!" Not only had he accelerated but we were on a road that went up and down hill with turns on the top and bottom of every one. Once I had my breath back I started muttering death threats.

"You're a deer by the way, well buck." I said half way through them. The car shuttered so I assumed he did something weird with his feet on the gas and break.

"How-?"

"Well that's easy, no big whoop there. You are happy-go-lucky to hide a natural nervousness to other things besides girls who flock to you like iron fillings to a magnate. You and Hiei are obviously compatible because of the opposites meaning that you two are gonna be BFF's ugh and I'm never gonna get a break from either of you. But back to why. You are also the best in track, high jumps and eat like a pig and won't touch venison, that being the biggest clue. You have a sharp temper like most males and have a 'thing' for knifes and spears." I finished. No one said anything for a while. "OK your turn!" I laughed.

"Um¼ chipmunk?" He asked. I nearly fell over and it wasn't due to his driving.

"DO I LOOK LIKE A CHIPMUNK!!??"

"You chatter like one." I heard Hiei mutter. I started to reach thought the window to see if I could yank his hair when Archer came up with his next guess.

"Snake?" I laughed out loud.

"I'm a snake and you're a wolf!" I laughed and continued to grab at Hiei's ever-elusive hair to give it a firm yank.

"Goose?"

"A goose? You're the only goose here." I said noting my humor with triumph as I got a handful of hair and gave it a good old yank. Hiei wasn't amused and shook his head grabbed my arm at the pressure point.

"Hiei that doesn't work on me, you can't find it and when you can I've built up a resistance to that kind of pain by pressing on my wrist myself." I said and he got frustrated and just yanked on my arm bumping me hard against the window.

"Your lucky your needed alive woman, though why they want you I may never know." Hiei said

"You don't know? Wow I don't want to have to break it to you like this but I'm your babysitter on missions and you get to take care of me till they 'teach me how to control myself' better." I said.

"And the who are you anyway Hiei?" Archer asked.

"Spirit detective!" I proclaimed. "AH Driveway!! Driveway!! That's the third time you've almost missed it!" Archer pulled into my driveway and I clutched the window for dear life as we pummeled up the steep hill and around the curve then screeched to a stop at the top.

"And people wonder how I get so strong." I muttered rubbing my arms.

"And you better tell them it's from lifting weights" Archer said.

"OH you mean I wasn't suppose to tell Darrel that I get strong from riding up the hill in the back up your pickup?" Darrel was the cop who would sit outside the bar waiting for drunks to try to get into there car if he needed more tickets.

"You didn't or I'd have that ticket." Archer said.

"But that doesn't mean I can't"

"I could also say that you hitched a ride while I wasn't looking and that I never knew."

"For the past year or more?" I asked.

"We're never going to get any where like this." Archer finally said.

"Yea so?" I asked defiantly.

"So out before I have this old trash heap jump the old driveway." The old driveway was a ditch in the middle of the hill before it got moved to the top to avoid all the snow.

"It's not a trash heap." I muttered as I leaped over the side.

"It's a 5 year old ford!" He yelled at me.

"If you don't want it I'll take it." I said

"And what would I drive?"

"Deer are fleet footed, dear heart." I laughed.

" 'Deer are fleet footed' my ass. What would I pick your friends up in then?"

"Oh Kit wants to bum a ride tomorrow." I said

"She wants to bum a ride? And you said-?"

"I'd ask you but she said you'd 'bend over backwards' for me and is expecting one."

"Tell her no then."

"Ok but why?" "Because¼"

"I'll tell her you'll pick her up at 10." I laughed and he hit the steering column but didn't make anything else of it. Hiei was watching all this with mild interest.

"Are you two mates?" He finally asked. I balked and Archer looked stunned.

"Where the hell did that come from?!" I finally asked after a few sputters.

"You ningen mates always argue like that. Yusuke and Keiko do the same thing."

"At Yusuke's age I doubt he has a 'Mate' and NO we aren't even dating." I said and stuck my tong out at both of them. I stalked toward the door when an old looking Doberman bowled me over.

"Duke! DUKE!! OFF!" I yelled trying to gray muzzled thing off of me without my pinned down arms. Finally the dog jumped away and went and sat by the door. I laughed.

"Ah come on I wanna get in!" The Dobe just sat in front of the door.

"You must smell like a cat." Archer said.

"Ah come on Duke, le'me in!" I said keeping my distance from the old Dobe and the door. Hiei was watching while leaning on the pick-up. Archer was just as happy further away. Duke and he never did get along. I think now it's cause Duke once had a bad run in with an injured buck.

"Duke! Heel!" I commanded. And this idiot dog gave me the nastiest look. "erm...please?"

"What's with the mut." Hiei finally asked.

"He's not letting me in the house." I said. Hiei gave me an odd look. I suppose I deserved it from any one who didn't know that this may be the best guard dog I've ever had. But the old dobe with the gray mussel sat right beside the door his head turned toward me. I suppose after all these years his seeing wasn't that great, that's why he bowled me over. Well at least he trusted me enough to let me out of the truck.

"Well you open the door." I grumbled, not in the least happy that I smelled so different my dog wouldn't let me in the door. Bah I can't believe I'm talking about smelling different. "I'm your body guard, not your doorman." He growled.

"Oh look Hiei's afraid of an old dobey." I said. Hiei growled and walked up to the door. Duke raised his hackles. Hiei put his hand on the door knob and duke put his teeth on Hiei's wrist. Now so long as you don't turn the knob or annoy him to long Duke won't bother you. Of course Duke looked agitated that some one who smelled like cat and feline tried to get into his house. Hiei growled at Duke making the dog stumble back for a moment. Hiei turned the knob and Duke lunged at him. Hiei reached for the sword. I sat down to watch.

Ok I know I should be helping my dog, but we actually practiced this. The dog changed it's target and snapped his teeth around the sword. With a twitch of his head he snapped the sword out of Hiei's hand. It was actually a physics tested trick. At the right angle even a feather landing at the exact wrong point on a stick our sword could make your wrist twitch. The Dog however snapped the sword out of his hand and threw it into an over crowded garage. Hiei looked at the dog who after that had spun on it's feet and now had it's back to the sword and was in leaping distance to Hiei and the door.

"ENOUGH!!!!" I yelled and Duke's ears perked up. "You mangy, flea bitten, cat loving excuse for a dog!!!!!!! I SAID HEEL!!!!!!!" Duke's ears popped forward and his tail started wagging slowly. "That's right cha mangy mut it is me."

"And the point of all that was?" Archer asked.

"Um...I wanted to see how they reacted to each other?" I asked

"Ya, sure it was."

"OK, but how was I suppose to know he responded to me calling him a flea bitten mut?" Hiei wasn't amused. He kinda blinked out. One minute he was there the next he was gone.

"Wonder where he went." I said to Archer.

"I've heard that he sleeps in trees and just kinda hangs out in them."

"Oh I hope he knows to stay away from the pine right now. They are unusually sappy right now." I muttered and looked up at the four towering pines in our yard. Then over to the three old maples with their branches held mightily to the sky.

"We gonna make a bet?" Archer asked looking at the wide branched maple and saw me looking at the unusually high pine.

"Ya sure. Let's see I have a quarter and three pennies on me." I said. Archer shrugged and shook my hand. I gave the dog a nasty look and he wagged his tail. We both went in the house and I gave him his meds. I did all my nightly junk then went to sleep.


	4. What a Sap

**What a sap.**

The next morning I got up, stretched went down stairs and poured two bowls of cereal. Mom and Dad had already left for their work and I had all Saturdays to myself. And I suppose I had to deal with the person who's cereal I was currently pouring.

I gave the dog his morning meds. (These were aspirin and a pill for a leaky bladder) and then washed my hands of dog spit. I looked at the two bowls of cereal and decided they had indeed soaked up enough milk. I went out side and as soon as I was out there I remembered Archer bet.

"Well, Archer owes me 28 cents." I said under my breath looking at a thoroughly unhappy Hiei. "Cereal" I commanded and trust it in this hands. (He was sitting on a rail-road tie that we out lined our drive way in and kept giving the tall pine looks that would kill any birds in it)

"Don't order me around."

"Fine whatever but if you don't eat this you won't be able to eat anything all day." I said simply.

"I said don't push me." He growled.

"Listen, I'm assuming you want to get that sap off right?" I nearly yelled. Hiei turned his death glare towards me and I backed off a bit.

"Well the only thing that works is gasoline. And I'm betting not even a demon has the stomach to eat after a having to wash down in that stuff. " I sighed. Hiei gave me the nastiest look yet and snatched the cereal.

"Uh you aren't a fire demon are you?" I asked suddenly wondering about getting the sap off at all.

"I have more control than some beginner, setting every thing I touch on fire." He growled. I backed off and went in the house. When I was pretty certain I was behind enough cement and stone that he couldn't here me I started laughing until I though I would cry. Hiei had been a sap-cikle. He had bark sticking to random places like his hair and wrists and pants and Pine needles were spread on him like confetti. Then I called up Archer and told him. He decided that if I got a picture he'd buy the gas. (At that point I nearly fell over and asked him where he got that kind of money. He said the black mail money he was gonna get with it later.) I hurriedly agreed, knowing gas prices and told him to pick up Kit early and drop her and the gas off quick. He of course muttered about not being invited and I promised him that he could stay if he brought some clothes for Hiei when I tried to clean his.

"You're going to do laundry?" Archer gasped amazed. I smirked

"I'm going to do a science experiment on soaps." I said. Archer was silent for a few seconds and finally asked

"Are you going to tell Hiei that any white on his clothing might turn pink or gray?"

"I resent that... Nah what would the fun in that be?" He laughed and I heard muttered curses from the kitchen. "I have to go, get over here soon." I muttered and hung up.

Hiei was not in a better mood when I walked into the kitchen.

"More." He muttered plopping the bowl on the table. I looked at him. Then waved a hand to cereal and the refrigerator. Hiei gave me a pissed look then did that flashy thing he does and every thing was in the bowl. I then had to walk over to the refrigerator and close it harder because the thing required slamming. Or rather more slamming than Hiei had done. I opened the cupboard and got out a small cereal bar. I threw one to Hiei who let it drop by the bowl and tore open the other one.

"Kit's coming over." I said tearing into it with my teeth. If it was possible I got the dirtiest glance yet. "She's a cheery person, I bet she can make you laugh." I said. I now got a glance that I had never received before that clearly said. "Ya right, get lost, go to hell, and while your there say hi to Kit." I blinked and sat there for a few moments not sure what to do.

"Archer's bringing you some spare clothes and the gas." I said. Hiei didn't exactly look happy at the news but he didn't look like he was going to strangle me for it,... just every thing else I'd said today. "Um... I'll be back." I walked out of the room and went to find a map.

They were wondering how I spoke Japanese so they must be Japanese to under stand me. I found a map with time zones and muttered about how I couldn't call. Hella I didn't even know who to call, or how to call. KIT! She can help there! I started pacing then realized what I was doing. I was being pushed out of my kitchen by a moody teen. I walked back in and sat down. I looked at Hiei who was looking absolutely miserable. I smirked. I couldn't help it but I did. Maybe it was the whole 'misery loves company'. But he started it. Then I got the picture. Hiei grabbed his katana and flashed over next to me holding me at sword point.

"Hm... blackmail is age old and new age, but Hiei your weapons stuck in the _bronze _age." I laughed and stepped on his instep making him yelp. Well ok he swallowed the yelp and made a weird noise. I shot out side and leaned on a maple tree. Hiei flashed out side katana still in hand.

"Tut-tut this would have been a better tree to sleep in." I smirked and hopped up into it's low branches. Hiei jumped after me swinging his sword toward my head. I leapt up branch to branch till I was on the last stable branch, Hiei after me swinging the katana. Due to my lovely planning the tallest tree in our yard lay a hop away. Hiei faltered. I decided that I liked pine trees. I hopped to the shorter pine right next to it and started leaping up to the top of it carefully avoiding the dying branches. This tree was old in pine years, and going down hill fast. Hiei had taken up pursuit again and was following my footsteps in the branches. Oh too easy. I managed my way around the tree and on to the thick of one branch snapping another off as I hopped down to it. Hiei was there as soon as I was standing in the middle. I winced. Hiei rased his katana- and fell half a story as the branch snapped. I waved to him from the remainder of the very old branch, took a picture (the camera was still in my pocket), and then waved to Archer as he came in the drive way. I looked for the quickest way down and ended up getting down just as Kit got out of the car. Which wasn't saying much cause Kit had to stop a couple of times looking wearily at Duke. The ol' red Dobe still had a lot of life in him. I looked at Hiei and felt a little remorse. This really wasn't his day.

"Come on." I said giving him a hand. He was sitting cross-legged covered in grass, pine needles, bark and leaves. "I'm sorry." Hiei gave me the nastiest glare yet and got up without touching my hand.

"Um, Hiei?" Kit asked. Hiei looked at her and she took a step back. "Ok well I know the mood here. I won't intrude further."

"Come on Hiei." Archer said. Hiei walked away with him.

"Hm... So you think it's gonna be 2 years or 3 before I can use this beautiful picture for blackmail?" I asked showing the second picture of Hiei sitting cross legged on the ground covered in leaves and all that good stuff.

"Seth, he seemed upset." Kit said.

"Hm... I'll apologize when he's not as happy to cut my head off as he is to get that pine sap off." I smiled. Kit gave me a disgusted look

"I was sympathetic and he didn't want sympathy. So I decided I'd copy his attitude. Besides look at the picture." A smirk was hidden beneath all the dirt.

"Sometimes I wonder about you." She muttered.

"Hey it was fun." I laughed

"Him trying to kill you is fun?" She laughed.

"Well," I said slyly "It's not like he'd ever succeed."

"He's a killer! It's his job!"

"What's your point? People at fast food restaurant are suppose to give you the food you order but you can never go in there and ask for a steak and chocolate syrup."

"But that's not an option!"

"And killing me isn't an option either." I smiled

"Wha- Huh? Bu- Se- Bu- NO!!! Wait what?"

"Exactly." I smiled "So Archer has the gas. I don't suppose he grabbed anything else."

"No."

"Hm." I muttered something about how he'd be laughing about making me do the woman's work. And carried the clothes into the bathroom and dumped them unceremoniously on the toilet lid. Then walked out and dragged Kit upstairs. She muttered the whole way about 'missing a show'. I gave her a look and finished dragging her into the guest room where I sat her on the floor.

"So when can we go down stairs then?" She asked

"When we hear the water running." I said and pulled out a checkers board.

"Ah no way! I'm not stuck in a room with you, playing checkers no less, when their might be a hot demon naked down stairs right now!" She said in a pained voice.

"It's that or chess."I smirked.

"NO!" She wailed. I smirked. "You're just enjoying being evil today." She muttered. I, of course, gave her my best smile. Then there was a bursting sound then a hiss from the next room over. (Laundry room, so you can hear the water that is going through the pipes in the room below it.)

"OH look you didn't have to play checkers." I said.

"Hm..." She growled. I got up and opened the door for her.

"Opre vu."I tried to say but all that came out was "After you." Kit walked out and down stairs muttering under her breath. I followed her smirking.

"Well you did it." Archer said.

"What?"

"I didn't think you could keep Kit upstairs." Archer said impressed. I smirked.

"I owe it all to locks." I smiled then flinched at a pain in my arm. "And Dee wants credit. I guess for the strength to drag her upstairs." The pain calmed into an easy cool feeling spreading down each arm.

"Here throw these in the wash and see if you can get that sap out." Archer threw me the cape like thing that he was wearing.

"Where's the bandana that he wears?" I asked.

"He wouldn't remove it. Gave me a nasty look when I argued with him about it."

"Oh." Kit said. "I should have mentioned you'd need something for that."

"What do you mean?"

"If he didn't tell Archer I have no rights to tell both of you." Kit said.

"Ah you just like holding something over our heads." Archer muttered leaning back and setting his feet on another chair sitting next to the table. I growled at him. "Well hurry up throw those clothes in the wash." I rolled my eyes.

"If I weren't about to do just do that you'd be dead." I growled and stalked out of the room. I stalked up the stairs into laundry room. I dropped the clothes into the washer and then tried to figure out the dial. I gave up and turned the dial to any old point and found a laundry soak that said 'no bleach' and poured in a cap ful. At least I knew enough so that I didn't flood the room with bubbles. I closed the lid. Er ok slammed it. I stalked down stairs as the water turned off. I paused on the stairs thankful for the new water heater so that I didn't just fry him. On second thought, why did I care? Ha. As I walked past the bathroom Hiei came out his hair wet and hanging around him. I caught my breath. Then tried not to laugh as he gave me a nasty look.

"You don't look nearly as threatening like that." I decided. His hair was hanging around his shoulders and he was wearing an extremely old pair of Archers pants that he had cut up, and a shirt that was two sizes to big for him. He looked normal, minus the long hair. Well even then he looked pretty normal.

"What are you staring at?" He asked.

"You just look normal." I said.

"Hn." At this point Kit chose to but in.

"Hey wow nice 'do" She said. I bit a smile down and Hiei gave her a look that said: 'like what you say matters' in a very Hiei, very gruff way. I laughed when Kit came back with a 'you think your so cool' look. I need to hang out with people who don't talk through looks. I realized I was standing between Hiei and mostly the rest of the house unless he wanted to back track through the bathroom, office, stairwell, living room, around me in the hall to get the kitchen. I tried to look innocent as I walked into the kitchen without looking at Hiei again. Hiei sat in the only remaining seat. My right arm started hurting.

"Some one needs to say something."

"You just did idiot." Hiei muttered

"Ok but we need to keep saying things." I said as the pain in my arm slightly lessened.

"Why?" Archer asked

"Cause Dee is apparently dead against awkward science." I growled.

"I didn't think it was awkward." Kit said, forcefully ripping her eyes away from Hiei. I rolled my eyes.

"That's because you were to busy thinking mentally raping Hiei to think about the lack of sound in the room." I muttered and Kit blushed. Suddenly there was a scratching at the door. "I'll be right back." I muttered. The old dog pummeled through the kitchen to the main hall. He stood their wagging his tall impatiently. I poured the food and water into two separate bowls then walked out into the kitchen.

"He's two minuets early." Archer said.

"I know, must have been the stress yesterday." I decided.

"What stress?" Kit asked.

"Duke and Hiei got in a fight." Archer said.

"Oh poor duke! Is he ok?" Kit asked turning in her chair to look into the hall.

"Oh he's fine. You know better than that. I taught him how to avoid crowbars swords weren't any different for him." I said

"Oh, Hiei are _you_ ok then?" Kit asked worried. He growled.

"I didn't see him get bit." I said.

"How did you train that mutt to grab my sword." Hiei growled narrowing his eyes.

"That, 'mut' is a pure bred Doberman and has less taint in his blood than most of his kind." I stated. My parent's wouldn't pay for a dog like him but they did rescue him from the humane society when his owners were charged for animal abuse. "And I have a regular training program to keep him in shape and ready to protect the house."

"It's fun to watch." Kit said.

"Wouldn't want to train him though." Archer said.

"Hm." I said pulling my mouth to the left side of my face and shrugging as if to say (oh no now **I'm **doing it) 'I don't know what you mean.' I looked at the clock and walked into the other room and put the now throughly cleaned dishes up on the window sill and walked the dog out through the front door (a.k.a. the one that no one uses next to the stair well). I heard them talking as they followed.

"Seriously, this is probably why they're both in shape."

"Besides the demon inside them."

"What do you mean?"

"We all know Duke's a demon at heart."

"Only figuratively." Kit stated.

"Whatever. I still think he's a Hell hound."

"Hn." Hiei seemed to agree. I chuckled to myself.

"Duke are you a hell hound?" I laughed.

"Well no of course not." Some one behind me said faking a deep voice. Duke cocked his head. I sighed.

"Rouf." He said. I nodded.

"But life always is." He nodded now. I blinked.

"Beast speech." Hiei growled behind me.

"OH yeah."

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!" Archer and Kit yelled together.

"Um..."

"She can control your actions at any given moment." Hiei stated.

"I think they got that." I muttered. "Thanks for the help." Hiei gave me an odd look. Like he was- NO!!!!!! NO more deciphering looks!!!!!!! AH!!! People are killing me. I sighed, under my breath if that's possible. Then I turned back to the task at had which was fiddling with the old lock on our front door, (which I'm sure is a fire hazard, 'cause there's no way anyone's gona be able to open that in case of a fire.) and led Duke out side. Duke started getting excited. His tail was beating back and forth at least twice a second.

"Ready?"

"Rouf!!!" he wagged his tail twice as fast as I picked up a staff of maple.

"Let's take it slow. Your getting old." Duke growled playfully before his tail dropped mid-wag and his ears went back. I took a few steps toward him and he tried the first trick of snapping the staff out of my hand. I flipped it away and spun into an attack running the end of the pole toward his ribs. But very slowly. The dog bounded to the left and let his rump slid around as he pounced at my throat. I threw the staff up so he only got a mouth full of wood. I waited for him to get done shaking it and release before diving into another attack. He wasn't ready and I stopped the have and inch before it touched his ribs.

"Bad." He dropped his head and put his tails between his legs. "Again." The dog took a few steps away knowing he lost. I took another two steps toward him and he was annoyed I won. It made him rash. He jumped straight to my throat. I slapped up the staff and then yelled at him

"BAD DUKE!! Never jump at a throat unless you've been attacked. BAD!!" I might use this beast speech since I had it.

"Ruf Rouf." Only it sounded eerily like "Bad Duke."

"Ok come here." He sulked forward and rolled over exposing his belly. "Ah come on, it's not that bad. You know we're just playing. But it's practice. You can't forget." He rolled on his stomach and looked absolutely miserable. I patted his head. We both knew that, that meant I was in charge but he was ok.

"Again. Third time as they say." Duke got up and walked away. I walked toward him and he was perfect in the way he responded. First step, growl. Second step bark. Third step warning charge. I attacked at his head and he ducked, kicked up his back legs and when they hit the ground he was already half way to me. He pummeled me over and stood on my chest growling. I dropped the staff and put my hands across my face. He backed off. I rolled over and grabbed my staff and he was already on me his teeth not even a millimeter from my neck.

"Good boy!" I said and dropped the staff. He stayed put. "Very good boy." he slowly backed away. I got up carefully avoiding the maple staff and bowed to him feeling ridicules. It was the best sign I could think of when we started this. It was the only way to show him we were done that he wouldn't get confused. The dog was an ass though. He stretched out and looked like he was bowing back. I stuck out my tongue at him and he started panting. He walked the few paces to the rose bushes before hunting his way under them and into the shade and laid down. I listened to his panting for a few seconds before putting the maple staff back next to the tree it came off of.

"He's getting old." Archer agreed.

"Ya." Kit said.

"It's expected, he's 8 years old."

"It's amazing he's in that good shape." Kit said

"Good sparing." Hiei said. Suddenly it struck me.

"How can you understand them and such?" I asked

"It's a demon dialect we've been using." Archer said

"And for any one who isn't Kurama?" I asked annoyed.

"We're speaking demon." Hiei said

"Oh. Wait so how do you know Japanese then?"

"Curiosity killed the cat." Hiei growled bored of the conversation.

"So what? Satisfaction brought it back."

"Only Yusuke makes a habit of rising from the dead." Kit said

"Whoa slow down there, he resurrected?" Archer asked.

"Ya like three times now." Kit said

"Excuse me?!" I asked suddenly wide awake.

"Ya the first one's the one that got him in the whole mess though. He saved a little kid and doing so killed himself."

"So?"

"You have a lot of confidence in the Detective." Hiei said

"Koenma wasn't ready for it, so Yusuke didn't have a place in... where ever he was going." Kit finished

"That's ok the guy's only human." I said. Every one gave me a black look.

"He's erm... god?" Archer said.

"Whatever. If I have to I'll believe he's a deity but he's not **MY** God." I said.

"Is she always obstinate?" Hiei asked in a gruff manner

"Nah." Archer said.

"She's usually worse."

"Must be in a good mood."

"I'm glad to have such honest friends." I said and punched Archer and flicked Kit. In the time I was training Duke, Hiei's hair had stood back up.

"How do you do that?!" I gaped at Hiei's hair.

"Do what?" He asked puzzled.

"The hair thing!"

"Hey wow that's right!" Kit said. "Nope defiantly not normal."

"Why didn't you care when you saw him yesterday?" I asked Archer.

"How _do_ you do that?" Kit asked Hiei. Hiei shrugged.

"Well I knew he was demon. I just though saying so would make you panic." Archer said

"It naturally does it." Hiei said shrugging her off.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid?" Duke barked an agreement. I growled

"But that's weird. I mean you just don't see hair like that." Kit said

"Well I wasn't sure what he told you." Archer said. Hiei shrugged.

"Even for a fire demon..." Kit trailed off.

"What do you mean for a fire demon?" Archer said swinging over to the other conversation.

"Well he is a fire demon."

"Some of my good friends are fire demons." Archer said

"They fight like Keiko and Yusuke as well." Hiei said.

"But you have to admit they do have some odd fashions."

"Well them I could see dating."

"Ugh!" Archer said.

"Excuse me?" Kit said raising an eyebrow.

"I- I- I-"

"You what?" Kit asked.

"So do Yusuke and Keiko truly argue that much?" I asked

"I mean... can you really see _us_ dating?" Archer asked

"More." Hiei said shortly.

"Well, I'd never thought of it no."

"And their still together? I must say I am impressed." I must meet this Keiko.

"So?" Archer asked

"So now might be a good time to start." Kit said blushing

"Are you serious?" I asked in disbelief.

"You just said you could see them going out." Hiei said leaning against the column on the porch.

"Well- I mean- I could but I didn't expect it."

"Whoa there I haven't asked her out." Archer said. Kit blushed.

"Well what are you waiting for?" I asked

"People to stop talking." He muttered.

"Tomorrow?" Kit asked

"Nope!" I said cheerily. "Your coming with me tomorrow. Tonight!"

"Aren't we suppose to be planning it?" Asked Archer carefully avoiding the word date. I wasn't the only one who noticed that.

"You mean our date?" Kit asked

"Er yah that."

"Archer..." I started slyly. "how many _dates _have you been on?"

"Enough." He said

"You sound like a man done with dates." I said. Hiei was smirking looking out between the pine trees to the apple orchards.

"Ok not that many." Archer said.

"A number?" Kit asked amused

"Uh... 3." Hiei broke out laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked amused myself.

"I'd like to know myself." Archer asked not in the least amused. And I suppose I shouldn't have, but I smiled. I banged my head against the cobble stones though, as if in penance.

"Even I've had more... dates... than that." Hiei said. My head shot up.

"What do demons consider dates?" I asked. Hiei smirked. Archer bit both lips. Kit didn't look at me straight. "Oh? Really? Hm... what happened to getting to know people?"

"NO!" Kit said. "That's not it." She was blushing though at what I'm not sure.

"Dates... even in Demon world are... more... innocent then that."

"Not much." Hiei said looking out to the orchards.

"Oh... well... I wonder how many dates I've been on. I mean as Dee." Every one looked at me. My arm twitched. I relaxed it a little and my fingers started twitching. I held it up to my face. That's a 1 a 3 a 2. Wait when your Japanese you count on your fingers different so that's a 2 a 7 and a 3. "Would she use Japanese counting or American?"

"How would we know? You're her." Archer said clearly not interested. I shrugged it off, it's amazing yesterday I though he hated Kit...

"Bah that doesn't matter. What matters is if you're taking Kit to the movies or to just to dinner." I smirked not needing to know what my other half was doing so long ago.

"How's lunch and a movie sound?" Archer asked the rose bush he was facing.

"I don't think it's gonna pull up it's roots for a movie." Kit said.

"Erm... Well?" Archer asked turning to her.

"Fine!" She said smiling.

"Hear that Hiei you have one less stalker." Kit looked outraged. I smirked. It probably wasn't the best time to say that but hey it's what I do. Hiei 'hn'-ed. "You better get going. It's already 12:00 You have half an hour for lunch." Archer gave me an odd look.

"See you." he said and gave me a smile. I laughed.

"Bye."

"See you tomorrow you say." Kit said.

"Ya you're coming with me as back up, so that Koenma doesn't make me do anything stupid."

"A squad of personal guardian angels couldn't keep you from doing stupid stuff." Kit smiled.

"Git! I'll see you tomorrow and don't expect I won't get every detail from you guys. Even if I have to get different parts from different people. And don't think I won't call up every one I can think of to go watch you. GIT!" I yelled smiling. Archer smiled and walked down the steps with as much dignity as you can with a girl hanging off your arm.

"Good demons and evil angels now I really need to get my license." I muttered watching them get in the truck. "Maybe dad'll let me drive the Motorcycle."

"Hm?"

"Oh I was just saying now I'll never get any where and have to work around his dates." I gasped. "How am I suppose to get to work now? Gah." Hiei smirked.

"You could always run."

"I've never been a good runner."

"You have a tiger in you." Hiei pointed out.

"I guess..."

"You never use to talk to animals either." He stated.

"How do you know?" I asked suddenly surprised of him even with out reason.

"You nearly jumped out of your skin when you talked to the dog." He said. Duke started barking as Archer pulled out the drive way. I got a fuzzy impression that he was saying 'that's right you should be scared. No wait come back please?' I laughed at this and Hiei's conclusion.

"Well do you want lunch?" I asked.

"Didn't we just have break-fast?" Hiei asked

"Yea well most people get up earlier than 10." I said dully. Duke walked up the porch and circled then lay down near my feet. "You weirdo it's too hot to cuddle." I laughed. Hiei gave me an odd look.

"He likes to sleep on my bed and when he's bored he rubs you like a cat. I suppose it's better than him marking y- me as the usual way."

"Hn."

"Well good thoughts for lunch." I smiled and walked in the house.


	5. Black Cat's and Bad Luck

**Black Cat and Bad Luck**

* * *

**Icy Pheonix**: Thanks! I like making it up as I go along... My friend reading over my shoulder says I do that alot. Don't you just love friends? Well I updated but it takes forever. I'm sorry!

**ShadeSpirit**: Funny you should mention that. I actually started this story to practice my fight scenes. It was actually one of the first fight scenes I did. Thanks I'll try!

**Loves A Bleeding Lie**: Lol I like braiding concesations. I got bored so I decided I'd talk like I normally do. I don't think it was too bad do you? I tried to symplify it. I'M NOT A BLOODY CAT! Well ok so in the story the first persons a cat. I blame you. Why I'm not sure but I do. :P If the Quotes killed you I'm sorry. Not so much talking here.

Ok now that's that's done, the part we all fear. The story. Again I own nada.

* * *

After some thought I decided I really didn't need lunch after all. So I just made Hiei lunch. He had a stronger stomach than I though. I even put my very best effort into it to. Two scoops of peanut butter, one scoop jelly on two slices of bread and a handful of chips. Even offered him a soda, apple lucie, or tap water. Now no one can ever say I'm not a good hostess. Well ok so the whole letting him sleep in a pine tree wasn't the best of hostess like ideas... on that note though I explained the rest of the trees that were safe at the moment. The top most dangerous were: Pine and cheery. Cause the only time I'd trust the cherries is in mid winter. I've _seen _the huge globes of sap on those things. Hiei pretended he didn't care so half way through the half dozen kinds of trees in my yard I yawned. 

"We have a few left but you don't seem interested and I might as well be talking to myself so I'm going in." Hiei looked at me. I don't know, but that's what happened and he looked was anything but amused. "Or I could go on endlessly." I sighed. When I thought the flora in my yard was coming up with new kinds of itself to torture me I finally finished the last tree. You have to understand for as much talking as I've been doing lately I don't like to talk. But with Hiei I might as well have been talking to the flora I was describing.

"The Poplars should be safe... never really seen them doing anything much in the way of sap. They're tall and sapless. Or you could sleep in the guest room." I said deciding that the good hostess wouldn't like her guest sleeping outside. Bah screw the good hostess.

"Hn."

"The bed's the most uncomfortable bed/couch on the face of the earth or beyond but the floors comfy with all that carpet. Then we have a couch that's too fluffy for any one but the Princess with that idiotic pea of hers. I swear if that story was true then all princesses should have died long ago. Although I do enjoy the thought of putting a nail bed under those mattresses." Hiei had no idea what I was talking about. I don't know how I knew this because his facial expression hadn't changed since my lecture on climbing poisonous oak. He had seemed interested in that for a second then his face went back to neutral. Like I said I was talking to a tree.

Then again maybe it was the lack of expression. Surely Hiei would find that funny.

"The princess and the pea is the story of a princess who gets stranded and well never mind I've never like the story anyway." I muttered. "But if you want to sleep in the house you probably have to sneak around mom and dad. Mom won't be home 'til 7 am today and dad gets to sleep at 10." I said

"Hn."

"On a regular basis out of ten how many time is your answer 'hn'?" He gave me a nasty look. I was getting use to them,... I wonder if that's a bad thing...

"6" He said gruffly. I blinked. I wasn't expecting an answer.

"Oh." I said. He 'hn'ed again. "Erm... I'm going online now we have a DSL connection if you want to sign on or use the phone. We also have some movies if you want to watch them. Erm we have cable too. And bored games and cards." I muttered. I turned around and walked toward the house. Duke have me a Woof and a tail wag. 'Hiya can I come in?' or something more mature. I nodded and opened the door to him. He trotted in like Dobies so often trot. (MY dobes... so what if I call then Dobies I w-Love then. Gr don't' tell anyone about that!)

I muttered to myself not caring much what I said as I did every thing I felt like doing before dad got home. Dad got home went online then went to bed at 10. I'm good. Hiei, before I shooed him out of the house at 9:00 watched tv with out any enthusiasm what so ever. He was worse then some of my other friends when I made them sit down and watch the news.

At one point I popped in a CD and half way through it I started singing. I'd been singing for like 180 seconds according to the computer when Hiei said something I couldn't hear though my head phones.

"What?" I asked removing one from one ear.

"You sing like a siren." He stated still watching tv. I thought ambulance or cop.

"How so?" I asked worried. I didn't think my singing was _that_ bad, I mean I know it's bad but...

"One minuet it's intriguing and beautiful," there was more to this, there had to be this is Hiei. "The next it's enough to make the sailors drown themselves so they didn't have to hear it anymore." I was fairly certain that that's not how the story goes but I was taken back enough not to say anything. I just pumped the music up so he couldn't hear me or the Tv for that matter. He turned up the tv in a nonchalant way. I gave up and turned the music down and didn't sing. Then I let out a monster of a gusty sigh. Anyway I watched the midnight anime then went to bed. I'm not sure where Hiei spent the night but he wasn't covered in sap the next morning when I finally woke up.

"We have to be there in 10 minuets." Hiei said when I yawned in the kitchen. I gave him a look that would incinerate a cactus and he looked down. I then pointed to my over large t-shirt/night gown that had a miserable looking cat with the words 'I don't **_DO_** mornings' under it. I walked into the backroom and grabbed a soda and don't you dare tell me that it's not healthy cause I'm gonna tell you it's healthier for every one around me if I do have it. I don't drink coffee so this was my caffeine. (I don't need my growth stunned so that I never get to a half way a decent height.) When I was done drinking it Hiei said that we were 3 minuets late. I have him a nasty look but no where near as nasty as the other one and I called up Archer, Kit and Karen. (I had to find out how their date went. Turned out they actually watched the movie. I gasped at her and she laughed at me. Hiei gave me a weird look.) I decided then that I probably couldn't go to the spirit world in a night gown 'til I was 70 some. I growled at my wardrobe and picked out heavy riding jeans,(Horse back, there are some advantages to living in the middle of nowhere) and looking out side, a NASCAR t-shirt that hung down to where lots of girls shorts stopped. I'd ended up wearing all black once I took my shower. I laughed maliciously at that thought and climbed down the rotten good for nothing boards we called stairs. (You don't need to hear me cursing about ever other fact in getting dressed.)

"How late are we?" I growled to Hiei when I was ready to go.

"Half an hour." I grunted. Archer pulled in the drive way a little bit later with Kit sitting happily in the center seat next to him. I hopped in the back. Archer was about to say something when Duke gave a warning bark. Archer cut off knowing if Duke was in on it he really shouldn't pry.

"Where are we going?" He asked Hiei. Hiei shrugged off the question.

"Old barn." I muttered. Kit turned around and crawled through the main cabin into the cab and tried to talk to me. I growled.

"Your to cheery. Go hang out with Botan." I growled at her. The whole considerate thing I did yesterday was taking it's tole on me like working all day makes you tired the next day. "Better yet you and Botan can just hang."

"OH!" She said and smiled. "You tried to be nice yesterday! And apparently Hiei just isn't the kind to be nice as well. So now your niceness is tired." I growled more loudly and Archer yelled at Kit to sit down because we were going past a cop hang out.

Sure enough there was a cop there and I smiled and waved. The cop waved back. I loved the fact that every cop besides Darrel new me and let me ride in the truck bed. Hehehe Might be cause they didn't want to accidently pull Archer over when I was in a mood to talk them through a loop and then get no ticket. Without the disrespect for a cop ticket. I hate Darrel cause he's to full of himself for that to work. I growled when we pulled into the bar. Simply because I could. We walked the rest of the way bringing up memories of my essence being trapped to the crystals I wore around my neck. I reached up and touched the diamond embedded in my neck. I growled louder and more feline like. Suddenly I wasn't me.

* * *

I was me. I growled as I looked at them. A fire demon, a fox and a deer. And the fox and deer were dating. The mist took less time to clear and it worried me. 

"OH was she in a bad mood because you were itching below the surface?" Kit asked all together to happily.

"May your aura last forever as you burn in endless hell." I muttered. Basically I wanted her to suffer for eternity but that just doesn't sound as cool.

"Ah, I'll take that as a yes."

"You are to cheery for a proper vixen." I growled. "As a doe rabbit you would be fine."

"Um... I think I'll take that as a compliment."

"An idiot may read a book but he doesn't understand the print."I snapped. I was in a cryptic mood.

"But literature is the main path to a healthy mind."

"Says you." I growled. We arrived at the barn in half the time because I was marching through the underbrush at a terrible speed. The tiger in me took over and my 'self' smiled. Huge canines popped out of my mouth and my tail twitched violently, and my ears perked forward. I smiled. I waited for them to gather around the old barn and wait. I shot a few bird shot in different areas then pounced out and roared at them before dropping to all fours and stalking to the barn. Botan was waiting their.

"Oh! Dee. How erm good to see you." I laid down and didn't acknowledged her. Well ok so my tail was twitching in my face but that's not a voluntary response. Hiei and Archer entered dragging along a scared Kit.

"NO! I don't like roller coasters!" That's why Seth always went to amusement parks with her. So that Seth wasn't the most creped out person on the dittsy little roller coaster that went around in ditsy little circles. Bah I know unicorns that would give a worse ride. Well the ones I didn't eat anyway. Good meat, bad temper.

"Oh it's not that bad. You can ride on my oar if it helps." Botan said and a huge oar appeared out of no where. I slowly got to two feet.

"Can we go now? I really would like to get to true form some time today." I growled.

"Oh er yes I'm not sure if the gym is big enough for that." Botan said.

"His office was plenty tall. I could squeeze in there if necessary." I said and stalked over to Kit.

"As a favor to my other half." I said crouching down on all fours. "It'll be just like a pony ride." I muttered wincing.

"Just close your eyes." Botan suggested. That would be good advise. Kit looked at me cautiously.

"I'm not going to do anything that Seth would yell at me for, not when the fox is teaching her how to yell at me." I muttered. Slowly she got on my back and tucked her legs up enough so her toes didn't drag. I'm no small cat. Speaking of which I didn't even manage to tear up her jeans or shirt this time, it's a good thing their both almost three sizes to big. Although the shirt would go up to my stomach if I lifted my arms. I eased forward no where nearly as smoothly as i could have but i figured she might roll of my back. Her legs instinctively clutched into my ribs. "That doesn't make horses any more lovable and it doesn't help my attitude either." I growled. She let up on the pressure a little.

"Ok every one ready?" Botan asked cheerily. I nodded and so did every one else I could see. She cut a portal into the floor and I leaped in first. Two hands bit into my shoulders and hair. I growled softly. My extra joint on my arms and feet prevented me from loosening her hands by force so I just glided down word keeping perfectly still whilst others spiraled.

"This isn't too bad." Kit said. Then yelped and grabbed into my shoulders though the shirt. I'm certain there are going to be holes their by the time she's through. I spun my head around to see her flinching tightly.

"She did tell you not to look." I told her. She nodded. The stress on my neck to turn it that far finally built up and I turned my head back to the decent. I angled my body to enough down ward that I could land on all four feet without taking all the shock to my shoulders and throwing her off. The light appeared.

"Brace yourselves." Botan said. I yelped.

"What's wrong?" Hiei asked.

"Kit's doing more damage then all of you." I muttered and dropped lightly to my feet. "We've arrived." I said.

"You sure?" Kit asked opening one eye.

"Positive, now get off so I can stand up. It's demeaning enough to be giving pony rides." I said. Kit hurriedly got off and ran over to Archer. I made a note of that so that Seth could see it even though she's not use to this 'back of the mind vision' thing. I got a fuzzy feeling in my right arm and chuckled to myself. Or maybe at myself. She's stealing my moves. Hiei blinked out and Botan muttered (she muttered cheerily... there's something wrong with that.) about traitor then laughed.

"Probably going to make a report." I said.

"Oh, I forgot about that." Botan said.

"What would he have to report about?"

"My other half's ability to ignore the law, fascination in other people's lives and oh ya trees in her back yard's sap cycles." Botan was lost but Archer and Kit laughed. I stood up. "Lets go, Seth'll never forgive me if we miss the first lap of the race." Archer and Kit laughed again and I smirked, Botan was again lost.

"Are their any human members of the Spirit patrol?" Archer asked suddenly aware of the language barrier. He's lived with humans to long, now he's as slow as one.

"Ya." Kit said, "Yusuke isn't demon enough to know what we're talking about, Kuwabara is all human Kurama might know just enough demonic and English to make him useful."

"Or you could wear the two spare crystals that are in my pocket." I said. These jeans are too tight! I tucked my claws in and pushed to two bulges up to the top and carefully grabbed the strings. Reminder to self: Do not squat. They were also killing my tail! I'm gonna have to get her to cut some holes in her pants and wear longer shirts. I tossed them both a crystal. Archer ended up catching both as Kit fumbled and dropped hers.

"Now lets go. I have a feeling I get to be in my true form and I'm in no mood to wait." I stalked off. I knew they were following me because you could hear them a mile away without straining your ears. I didn't even have to twitch mine. They stayed focused on what Koenma might be saying... I hate sound proof rooms with demon protection. My tail twitched in anger.

"How do you know your way around?" Kit asked after I finished a small intricate pattern that led us away from all the busy halls. Botan was 'uh but-' ing and I was ignoring her.

"When you kidnap the prince of spirit world you should at least learn his palaces lay outs." I said simply turning once more and ending up at Koenma's office.

"I didn't know you could- then- but?" Botan sputtered at my odd little loop de loop method.

"Four lefts a right and a slantwise turn." I said clarifying. "For the forth portal to the Greater NY area." Botan looked like if she thought any harder her head would pop off. Maybe I should have gone the long way. That would have done the job. The only problem is the forth secret passage to the right of the Main Hall hasn't been discovered yet and I'm not about to spew that secret. I walked into the Hall.

Koenma was in toddler form sitting behind his desk, Yusuke was leaning against a wall. Kuwabara sitting on a couch next to him. Kurama and Hiei were staring out into space no doubt discussing Hiei's mission. I felt my tail twitch again.

"You didn't forget to mention why you smell like some one tried to clean up gasolene with pinesol did you?" I asked coldly to Hiei. He shot me a nasty glare. Kurama looked at him curiously. Yusuke and Kuwabara were snickering.

"No, I'm afraid he skipped that detail." Koenma said in that nasally voice of his. He squeaks like a mouse. Mice are good meals.

"Well enough pleasantries I assume you brought me here to transform into my true form right?" I asked. My eyes were very narrow slits as I looked lazily around the room. There was enough room here. Barly.

"Yes of course." Koenma said.

"Then get ever one out of here." I said in an icy voice. Koenma nodded and started herding every one out. Of course every one grumbled and asked why but I didn't care to hear them so I blocked them out.

When they were gone I undressed and threw the clothes in a far corner behind me. I concentrated all of my energy on hate and slowly felt my form changing.

I always hated how long it took. 10 seconds to get from tall human to giant. It was annoying and dangerous so I didn't often get a chance to use my true form.

I looked at my paws in satisfaction and carefully stretched one out to knock on the door. When they walked in there were quite a few open mouths. I was as tall as the room and my paws were the size of the desk. I was completely a cat/tiger. My fur was all black now with bronze stripes running down my back and my silver eyes glowed like moonlight. I looked down at them lazily. Why do anything in a hurry when you can knock your opponents a aside with a flick of your tail?

"Wow." Was the statement from Kit. I laughed a throaty growl like laugh blinking slowly and enjoying the mass amazement at my size. I stood up stooping my head and scathed my back on the ceiling. A few tiles fell down but Koenma could afford to fix them.

"Now lord Koenma, do you still believe I need a body guard?" I blinked lazily at him. "I am easily a class above your detectives."

"True." Koenma said. "But Seth can't control your powers yet."

"I cannot harness the full extent of my powers, why would you think she could?" I asked. I curled up and faced him purring gently. I was very happy to be myself again. I licked a paw and dragged it over my tiger like mane and behind my cat like ears. Not a mote of dust. I smiled long kanines showing. I think I should call them felines but that wouldn't sound quite right. My ears suddenly twitched around. "You have company, human, decent strength, old, short. And a good bet it's a she." I said all from the walk, a sigh, and aura.

"Genkia." Koenma said as the door flew open. I was right about her description, I knew I was, and she had pink hair. She was the one Seth fought with.

"Hello, Koenma, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama." She said to each in turn in a far from amused voice. Then muttered in a voice so low no one else heard. "Why the hell am I here?" I laughed

"My dear woman, the same reason I am." No one else had any idea what I was talking about.

"Good hearing." She said. I flicked a large ear, no duh, I could hear every single heart beat in the room. If my hearing was any better I could here their thoughts. Well maybe that's an over statement. Not much.

"I am a high class demon. Do not analyze me woman, my power's would blow your mind." She laughed. That insignificant human witch laughed at me. I growled and a huge curtain of shadows surrounded me. My aura taking shape as a black mist.

"Easy cat, you just sound like you fit in with this group."

"Hag." I hissed. Yusuke started laughing too. I set a paw down on the both of them. Genkie got out of the way but Yusuke got the brunt of the weight of my paw. He shoved it aside right before I added muscle to it. I shrugged and curled up to sleep. "You may do any power analysis whilst I am asleep."

"Well how do you match up to the detectives is a start." Genkie said. I flicked open an eye.

"They may attack me. I will not strike back." My coat suddenly shined as a coating of minerals hardened. I felt little 'ticks' every now and then that I assumed were attacks but I didn't care they didn't hurt. Suddenly two huge burst of energy exploded into the room. I opened one eye a slit and saw a fox and a green guy covered in eyes. I made a note of that for Seth too. My tail twitched without warning. I turned my head to look at it. Cat's tails twitch in a sign of extreme emotions. Happiness, Pride, Anger... I couldn't tell which emotion made her twitch my tail but the fact that she did was amazing. It takes a lot of strength to control an appendage, especially one you don't normally have. A flash appeared in front of my face.

Hiei was trying to poke my eye out. How nice. A field of diamonds flew between his sword and my nose. His sword cut through it but stopped inches from my eyes. His hand wouldn't go any farther. I blinked and my eyelashes knocked his sword away. I picked up a paw just long enough to snatch the sword out of the air and give it a new sheath in my blood before dropping my paw again.

The sword now lay on the floor coated in a mad swirling pattern of diamond and copper. I looked at Hiei and batted my long eye lashes.

"Careful now they say blood is dangerous." I smirked. He growled and round house kicked my nose. I growled. I snapped at him, my teeth grabbing a mouthful of cloth. I spat out the pant leg. Meanwhile there was the problem of vines and other plants restricting my feet and working towards the rest of my body. Mainly, my chest and ribs. Four vines were heading that way. I tried to stand up but couldn't. I growled and fed up I caged down Yusuke and Kuwabara who's spirit attacks were starting to sting. I caged Hiei in his own diamond plated platinum cage. Then I turned my attention to Yoko.

His ears were flat against his head as his vines stretched to their limits against my pulling. Of course with our history his ears might have been there from the beginning. I flipped an ear to him and allowed my self to purr as I fought.

"Hello Yoko." I purred. I was about to have his head on a platter.

"Hello Dee."

* * *

((Cliffy, sorry but the explination is too long and I wanted to get this up. Bye now!)) 


	6. Dee's story and Training

**Dee's Story and Training**

* * *

My tail twitched. Hate ran through my veins. I started bitting the vines and plants around my front paws and finally ripped a whole through them and regained my body. He realized it too.

"Long time no see fox." I smiled and placed a paw on his chest, one claw extended to rest it's tip on the hollow of his neck.

"I should have been longer." He said.

"Murderer." I hissed my tail flailing around me, sending shards of tile every where.

"It wasn't my fault." He said. My tail slapped the ground with a thud so hard that the ceiling started to shake. "Your going to bring this place in aroung us."

"You arrigant murderer. If I could I would kill you now." My tail flicked a few feet from the ground. The shaking had stopped. The Fox was as cool as ever. Every one had stopped pounding on thier cages to listen.

"But you can't. You let your self get trapped again. With a your collar no less. By the way, I though you cats hated collors." He said arrigantly. My paw dug into his chest till a few ribs gave a statisfying crack. The diamond was still cool though. I wasn't trying to kill him so it wouldn't act up.

"I think we're missing somethin'" Yusuke said.

"You don't say detective. Now I see how you qualified for that position. Every thing's a mystery even the plain facts." Hiei spat at him. I let my tail slap the ground.

"Silence." I growled. I lowered my face to just above Yoko's.

"How does it feel? To worry about if you can get a breath next time you need it? Welcome to the worry of my life you son of a whoring bitch." I hissed at him then raked his left arm with my claws. He whinced. "How would you like your ears boxed fox?"

"That's enough." Koenma said. The dimond on my neck glowed a red hot and I jumped back. I whipped my tail through the air and a deffening crack sounded every time it changed direction followed by the swooch as it sailed through the air.

"**I'LL KILL HIM! I WILL!**" I bellowed.

"What did you do to her to make her that mad?" Yusuke asked. Koenma had the diamond silence me. I huffed and my tail twitched because the diamond wouldn't let me swing it any more.

"I killed her mother, and her father before that. I use to date her until she found out." Yoko said coolly. I imagined ripping out his guts and seperating them into piles as he watched in angush not quite dead. It calmed me down a little.

"I killed the person who she was courting after that. I also gave Koenma that diamond but she didn't know that." I roared at him. My vocal cords changing to meet my needs. I only got a few seconds worth of noise out before the diamond realized how I had changed my voice.

"I think she has all rights to spill your blood." Yusuke said. My tail stopped twitching and I looked at Yusuke with new intrest. Yoko was his team mate yet he wouldn't mind me hurting him? Was he treturus or did he like my case. I lay down and decided to watch this unfold.

"I think some explination is required." Genkie said. Yoko shrugged.

"Well I was young yet when I killed her parents. There was a bounty on their heads and I needed the money. I didn't have to kill the kitten so I didn't. But the child of such power full demons could be use ful. I started to take her with me but she slashed the bag I was carrying her in and got away. We met up later she was a young assassin who needed work. I was on the wrong end of a lot af assassins so I hired her." I raised my head suddenly and held a paw in the air in a gesture I had learned from Seth. Koenma nearly laughed but I shot him a nasty look.

"You may speak." He said. Gods of hell I hated him.

"In self defence I didn't know who he was." I growled at him.

"I kind of like this upgrade." Yoko said looking at my raised paw. I snapped at him, gritting my teeth.

"Suddenly I feel like I've been transplanted into marrige counceling." Yusuke said. I was so take back I didn't even bite him.

"EW!" I said and started shaking my head to get rid of the thought. "Nas-ty! Ugh!"

"That was so out of charecher it's not even funny." Archer said. I forgot he was there. Silente little deer. I looked at the fox hanging off his arm. She was staring at my claws yet. I desided to ask her latter why my claws were that facinating. I narrowed my eyes.

"You just have no idea how repulsive that seems. He killed my family! Then he killed Antch. He even helped inprison me." I growled.

"I didn't want to kill Antch or help Koenma." Yoko growled at me. "If your idiot boyfriend had just stuck to his job neither of those things would have happened. I was stealing the gem and suddenly Antch turns traitor on me so I killed him. But then some one shot me and I had to drop the gem out side to keep moving. That way Koenma's goons would stop and retreive it instead of pursuing me."

"Antch never turned traitor!" I spat at him. "He was never on your side to begin with! I needed that gem to help a friend and he was helping me. When that fell through I still had to help her but I didn't have the money. So I kidnaped the todler there and held him for ransom. It was the most repulsive job I ever did." I added looking at the god. "Do you know he isn't even potty trained?"

"T-M-I!" Kit yelled. "T-M-I! T-M-I, T-M-I!"

"I have too been potty train. But just in the last hundred years." Koenma said suddenly selfsoncuse.

"Now... have you got all your testing done?" I asked. Koenma nodded. "Thank gods now all of you leave!" I growled at them then "We'll finish this later fox."

"Huh?" Yusuke.

"I'm about to change back you idiot and Seth would kill you all." I said indidcating a pile of clothes in the corner.

"Oh." Blunt fellow wasn't he. Guess he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. Gods and demons that was cliched. They filled out and my black aura suddenly flared and red streaks fought through it. Then it got bigger and bigger. Oh wait... no that was me getting smaller and smaller. Hard to tell these things. Then I wasn't me any more. I was we. The we stayed for a second and then-

* * *

((POV Seth))

"Ugh." I muttered holding my head. I was we for a few seconds and it felt so... weird. Like we were regecting being we while accepting something grim. I hurried to get dressed feeling mortified that Dee had done that. Didn't she know there were cameras all over this room. Maybe that aura thing blew them. I hope. There was a knock at the door. I sighed brushing my short hair behind my shoulders.

"I'm dressed." I muttered. Every one walked in. I sighed. This was just too weird. All the way through it. I sunk down too my knees then sat on my but throwing my legs forward in an ungainly fashion. I tucked them back behind me after a moment thinking I could at least pretend to be lady like. Gods and demons what was with this whole good hostest think I kept fealing and why the hell was it bugging me so often.

"So... Dee hates you too." I said to, now, Kurama conversationally.

"So it would appear." He said.

"Hm... well she can talk to me. Now you tell me how I can talk to her. This before training Koenma." I growled the last as Koenma started to protest.

"No." Genkie walked into the room.

"Oh gods and demons not her again!" I whined and ponded my fist on the floor. A chip flew up. I stared at it as it fell back down to earth. "That's erm new."

"I suspect that's the least of your power." Genkie said.

"I hate you." I suddenly declared.

"Trust me. You'll hate me more by the time I'm through."

"I'm _not_ missing the race hag." I told her reverting to my bad mood.

"Well then hit me." I blinked.

"Whatever. Didn't we already do this though?"

"New training." She said. She stood compleatly open to attack. I dodged forward. She wasn't there.

"OH COME ON NOT HEIE'S STUPID TRICK!" I whined. I stopped and let myself see the room. It was a mess. Celing tiles on the floor, large sections of floor complealty gone, a pool or two of diamond and copper and a single red pool of blood with spatter and dropps leading out of the room. I sighed. Suddenly a tile moved and I struck out towards that. I brushed fabrick but that was all.

"**C-C-C-O-O-O-N-N-N-S-S-S-E-E-E-N-N-N-T-T-T-R-R-R-A-A-A-T-T-T-E-E-E! CONSENTRATE!**" Surrounded me. Hate and rage filled my blood and a red aura like thing filled the room.

"What the bloody hell-? You know what I don't give a fuck." I muttered and watched the mist tracking Genkie streaming in her wake. I attacked. I got punched in the gut. I flew back. You know this wasn't helping my mood. The red mist filled in more and more. This was like when Dee appeared but some how I knew she wasn't coming. Suddenly people were choking and wheezing. I snapped forward and picked Genkie up out of the mist and hit her. Slowly the mist faded away.

"Give me one hundred push ups." She growled.

"Only a hundred? Ah I guess I should have hit you harder. What's the matter, sore loser?"

"Never endanger your team mates." She yelled at me. I got knocked upside the head and I dropped to do a hundred push ups.

"It's not like I knew that mist was poisen." I muttered on 32. Suddenly there was weight on my back.

"NO TALKING! Start again." I started to grumble but stopped myself. I decided I'd make this fun. I did three quick ones and a slow one then three more quick one's trying to throw Genkie off my back.

"What's the matter Seth? Got a monky on your back?" Yusuke muttered through laughes. I heard Kurama sigh.

"Your not even using that line in the correct context."

"Hey Kurama what's context?"

"Idiot." Hiei grumbled at Kuwabara.

"Am not!"

"Fine, bafoon."

"Nut-uh."

"I'm surprised you even know what a bafoon is." Yusuke.

"He's been called one too many times." Archer.

"Hey no fair ganging up on me!"

"You guys it is kinda mean." Kit said.

"I suppose." Archer said slowly.

"Wow any body else getting a 'all over again'?" Kuwabara asked. De ja vu just likes translating. Now if it translated correctly...

"They seem just like Yusuke and Keiko." Kurama agreed.

"Hey! I'm much better looking than him." Yusuke muttered.

"Gods and they say girls are vain." Kit muttered. I stopped.

"Ok now what your royal hagness?" I asked.

"A hundred sit ups for ever time you've called me hag." Genkie said.

"LOOK! We've proved I can do these why don't you tell me how I control the poisonous mist thing instead!" I yelled, the mist starting to pool around my feet like a pool of fresh blood.

"She has a point." Kurama said.

"THANK YOU!" I yelled.

"Fine. That is spirit energy. You control it with your mind and feelings. Now give me those sit ups!"

_'I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. Stupid hag!'_

"A hundred more for calling me a hag again." Gekie bellowed in my ear.

_'Hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate!_' I yelled in my head. That's about how the day went. And I didn't get to see the race. Bitch. After the dozens of sets of hundred what evers she had me try to hit her. Slowly I was able to form an arrow out of my energy and I sent small vollies at her. When they hit she looked like she'd been slapped and staggered letting me get close to hitting her. Then she voomed away. I called her a hag. She beat me up and told me to do a hundred more something else. I finally couldn't move. I mean I really tired but I couldn't move another inch.

"Ok lunch break." Genkie said.

"I hate you, you stupid hag!"

"And when we get back you can do another hundred pull ups in that pit." I closed my eyes and wished for death.

* * *

((OH! I'm sooo sorry! I wouldn't blame you if you all hated me and/or forgot about this! Honestly I had. I didn't even know I had updates ready untill just now! I'm soooooo sorry! Can you ever forgive me! Please, if any one is still there review!)) 


	7. Can I die now?

**Can I die yet?

* * *

**

Yusuke stood above me and offered me a hand up. I thought about ignoring him but right now I don't think I could get up with out help, and if he got pissed he could finish kicking my ass all the way to the spirit realm.

"Thanks." I muttered. I got half way to my feet and fell back down.

"Ha, don't worry 'bout it. I went through her training."

"So how do I hit her?" I asked still cross legged on the floor.

"You don't. Or at least I never did."

"Wow that's encouraging. Hey are you a cheer leader? With that kind of advise you should be. D-E-A-T-H Got a death wish? Erm...well I don't cheerlead." I muttered form the floor. Yusuke was laughing. I sighed and crawled my way to my feet. He was about to clapped my back and I grabbed his hand.

"Oh right." He muttered as I gave him a dirty look.

"Yusuke you brainless twit!" A girl with brown hair ran up to him. Did I know her?

"Um... you're-?"

"Keiko." She said and held out her hand. I looked at it. I did a peace sign instead just to weird her out. It worked. I sighed.

"Seth." I said.

"Seth? Isn't that a guy's name?" She asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I like it better than Stephanie." I said. She shrugged.

"Yusuke go get her some food." She said. Yusuke gave her a look of disbelief but she gave him a look that reprimanded him and he sulked off.

"You know he'll probably spit in it now." I said.

"He wouldn't do that." Keiko said. She did seem just like Kit and Yusuke and Archer had some things in common. I decided I needed a seat so I walked over to Koenma's desk and shoved all the papers off it and onto the floor before sitting down. Koenma's eyes popped.

"Say anything to me pipsqueak and I'll have your throat five feet from your head." I said calmly. He didn't say anything and ogres filed in the room to pick up the papers. You know I might feel bad threatening a baby if he wasn't so wimpy and couldn't defend himself.

"You know Koenma, she couldn't carry out that threat right now." Kurama said.

"It's a promise for future reference." I said. Yusuke walked back in the room with a tray of food. I ran over and took it from him. I sat down and piled the food into my face like there was no tomorrow.

"So your suppose to be our babysitter huh?" Yusuke asked looking me over. I blushed.

"And I am still a girl." I said. Keiko slapped him.

"HEY KEIKO, WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Yusuke yelled. Kit and Archer were staring at each other then looking at Yusuke and Keiko.

"Nah." Kit said.

"I hope not." Archer said. I smirked.

"Gods I'm still hungry." I muttered looking at the clean plates in front of me.

"The kitchen's down the hall, take your first left and then it's the third door to the right." Yusuke said. I nodded and left.

"Right so it was down this hall..." I muttered. I stopped and hung a right. I don't know why but it felt like the right thing to do. I swung into the first room and TV screens and book shelves filled the room. "Wow..." I walked through the TV screens, all of them were playing different things. Some had demons looking love struck others had gory battle scenes on them. I stopped at a book shelf. On the top in gold letters "THE END" was written on it. The last book on the shelf on the bottom read 'Death'. It was black with red letters on it. I flipped it open and the pages them selves were black with lists of names all in red filling it. I flipped through the pages. The last page there was a gold hint through the letters.

**DEATH**

_Born to greif and nursed on blood_

_Death's life does now start_

_A white foxes smiling face_

_Its bloodshed shows her part._

_Assassin first._

_Born as Death._

_She wonders till she finds,_

_That -_

"Seth?" Botan was looking for me. I slammed the book shut. I don't think I should have read that.

"Ya over here. I got lost." I said. I set the book down on the self. Botan looked from me to the book to me.

"You shouldn't be in here." She said.

"Ya I figured that out a few moment's ago. What is this stuff?"

"Stories. Classics and forgotten works." Botan said solemnly.

"So why were all those names listed in there?" I asked

"They were all great writers. The author of that book's favorite poem is in the back." Botan said. "Some things are best forgotten."

"Oh."

"Come on now! If you want more food before Genkie comes back we better hurry!" She said cheerily. I smiled and followed her out. I took one last look back into the room as Botan slammed the door close. "Come on, come on! Hurry, Hurry, Hurry!" She smiled. I nodded and let myself be towed away by her. Dee leaned on my mind and a longing to go back to that room weighed down both of us.

Can I leave now?

In the kitchen I finished up half the food before Genkie shoved me out. I got pushed by a single finger in between my shoulder blades all the way back to Koenma's room.

"Aw come on guys can't you do this in the gym?" He whined.

"I'm not doing this because I enjoy this." Genkie said coldly to him and he shut up.

"Wow you don't even have to threaten him?" I asked suddenly surprised.

"You won't have to threaten him either by the time I'm done with you." Genkie said. "Now hit me."

"No way I'm not doing this any more." I muttered and sat down. I got kicked in the back. "Ah what the hell! I can't hit you! You know that!" I yelled at her.

"That's not the point. You have to think you can other wise you never will." Genkie said wisely. I rolled my eyes.

"Well I believe I can sit here." I said. I got another kick planted firmly in the back of my head. I shook with anger my hands flying to my sides. Three dozen or so volleys littered the room and remained solid as they hit the ground. I stood up and turned around dozens of volleys flying out of my hands and even a few from my eyes and mouth. Genkie was still dodging but she kept tripping over the arrows laying in the ground. Finally I got an idea and aimed my arrows straight up then angled them at her. Lines of arrows landed in her trail and soon the floor was a maze of arrows. I was getting tired when I realized I my hands were starting to crack open and bleed. Two drops of what I could only assume was blood leaked down my face and my mouth was filling up with a metallic tasting liquid. I had to finish this. I angled my hands so the volleys flew together and a beam formed where they hit. This was much more portable. With a single swing I managed to hit Genkie and then pounced on her taking sick pleasure in punching her in the gut then hanging her to the wall with arrows.

When I was done every one was staring at me. Why does this feel like it's happened before? Oh ya it has.

"Ah come on guys, I mean it was just a little retribution- She's been beating on me all-"

"She actually did it." Yusuke gaped.

"In one day." Kurama said.

"That beats your record Kurama." Kuwabara gasped.

"Hn." Was Hiei's comment. I felt an unfamiliar pang in my heart. I think it was anger because I wanted more than a 'Hn' for all that work. "Good work." I smiled nonchalant. Wait a second. Back up. Why was that 'nonchalant'? I mean it would be right? Why would I be any thing but right? I mean it's not like I'd be-

"Seth! Did you hear that! Hiei actually praised you!" Kit squealed. Kit. That's who I wasn't. Hiei got a slightly amused look on his face. I gave her a very blank stare before rolling my eyes.

"Wow... your uh... hyper." Keiko had joined her in the shocked squeals. Yusuke and Archer were both looking very embarrassed and muttering to each other under their breaths.

"Some one could let me down." Genkie growled. I looked at Kurama. Kurama shrugged and returned to his conversation with Hiei. I shot a look at Yusuke who hadn't even looked up from talking to Archer. Kit and Keiko were casting nervus glances are Genkie but they both didn't seem to want to be any where near her when she was set free. I can't say I blamed them. "Any one?" She growled. I waved my hand at the arrows and Genkie dropped the few inches to the ground. I carefully joined Kurama's conversation about some new demon that I should care about be fore I got this huge weight on my chest. Breathing got really hard. My arms started to ache and my legs wouldn't hold me quite right. But worst of all I got one hell of a splitting headache.

"Ok Archer?" I groaned across the room sitting down cross legged on the floor again.

"Huh?" He asked.

"You get to take me home five minuets ago." I moaned. Kurama was taken aback at my sudden dropping to the ground in the middle of his long winded explanation of the newest threat.

"What's wrong?" He asked crossing the room. Kit followed him nervously. She did act a lot more like a doe than a vixen. So was I right or was Dee right? Dee? Oh... well that works.

"You know what never mind I'm fine." I smiled and closed my eyes.

**

* * *

This time there was pain. A searing pain coursed down our back but stopped right before the tail bone. We couldn't do this much more with out becoming one or two.**

* * *

But it felt so good to be me.

"Hello Genkie. I was wondering if you still wanted to spar." I smiled maliciously.

"I don't think that's necessary."

"Oh but I do. You might not realize this but when you mess with Seth your messing with me. I've been bonded to her ever moment and thought for the past 14 years. It's not even sympathy. I like, she's the only sister I've ever had. Now we're fighting _hag_." I growled my ears flat against my head, my tail lashed silently across the floor. It was a very quite anger that burned through me. My fur was standing on end. My silver eyes gleamed dangerously.

"Fine."

"Genkie, I don't think you know what your doing." Koenma said nervously.

"Too late now." I smiled. I ran at her and faked a punch to her face then swung around and amied a blow at her ankles with a back flip at the end when I missed. My tail warded of the blows she was sending toward my back. I did a handstand and spun so that my legs were moving in a fast circle. I hit her twice with this before I jumped out of the spin and jumped across the room.

Hundreds of little fists flew at me but they were all easily blocked. It's when she started muttering spells that I got worried. I pinned my ears to my head and swished them back and forth trying not to hear the words. Most spells count on their victims hearing them so maybe-

"You shrunk me." I said seriously peeved. "Wait... if I'm small..." I ran away and hid under Koenma's desk using the poison fog to cover my trail. Then I transformed. The desk flew from my back. I was a normal sized tiger. I looked at my paws. "Well this isn't any where near as- uff." An energy beam hit my side. Apparently the poison mist didn't work on her twice. Yes the poison mist is my attack, I couldn't just let my other half get beaten. I used her emotions to unleash it but without my help it's not something she can do.

I stalked into the fog (It was still great for hiding in) my lithe body flowing smoothly with the fog gently curling off my fur. Genkie however moved like a human and even the slightest gesture sent small billows out of place. I lay down and watched her work her way through the fog. When she was close I launched bearing my teeth inches from her throat.

"You lose." I said and stalked back under the cover of fog to get my clothes back on. That was another inconvenience about this form. Well honestly I don't care about walking around naked but Seth most defiantly did. Some modesty thing or something. What ever. Cat's don't care about modesty or any thing but dignity, well ok there are some other things. They care about how they look, when they eat, what they kill, and when they sleep. I slipped into my clothes again. "Now undo the spell before my tiny self has to kick some ass. Or should I say more, cause I already beat you."I yawned. "You bore me." I lay down my legs were cat like so that I could lay down normally, not like those humans who lie with their legs behind them. But I had to prop my head up with my arms.

"She looks just like a cat." Some one said from on the other side of the fog. I think it was that stag.

"What? How can you see any thing? Hell how can we breath?" Kit asked.

"Because she's letting us and because being a deer my eye sight is better."

"What? That makes no sense at all. I should have better sight than you." Kit muttered.

"Hiei should have you all beat but he's blind as a bat." I smirked to the fog. The red fog steamed and hissed as it started to clear. "And my other half still doesn't know what I mean." I realized suddenly. "Wow she's the blind one. I can't believe none of you have told her. I bet she thinks it's like a scar. Well I won't tell her that's your job Hiei." I smirked and sank deep into myself. It's not meditating so much as a state of comfort. You fold what you are into what you can be while still being what you are and you as you are comforting. But I don't expect any one would understand that. I let out a low purr and contented myself until I felt the room get smaller and smaller. I flicked my tail and hit the wall and another chunk of ceiling fell down. As it fell a vacuum formed and all my 'poisonous' smoke cleared up through the ceiling with a little help from me.

I bowed my head into my chest and started to go to sleep when I felt a tink 'tick' on my left foot.

"OW!" Yusuke yelled.

"Don't touch me. I'll hurt you." I said with my eyes closed still. Then I smirked. "Some times I don't even have to move."

"Your not done yet!" He yelled up at me.

"What else could you throw at me?" I asked opening my eyes and bending my head inches from his face. His face started to twitch in an amusing manner.

"Uh..."

"Your first mission." Koenma said.

"This instant? Kurama tell him how stupid he's being." I gaped waving a paw at Kurama who had to gather himself after the gust of wind had past. He explained in intricate terms that left every one baffled but then again he was a fox and that's what they do.

"I'm leaving now." I said and knocked down part of the wall with a swipe of my paw. Koenma gaped. I sized up the hall and my whiskers all fit through so I squeezed though and started trying to walk away. Or rather crawl away, but my dingaty wasn't the least bit hurt.

"No! Wait!" I heard then I heard Kit.

"At least get your clothes on." She said. She didn't yell but it hit and I growled.

"And how the hell am I suppose to get back there?"

"Not my problem." I laughed. I know why Seth likes this fox. I shrugged and batted the walls a little feeling some of the steal weaken I kept batting it until I could arrange my body into an odd way to turn around. Cats don't like backing up. Ok well I don't like backing up. (This steal hadn't had me beating on it with my tail so it was harder to break and bend.)

Finally I got my but over my head and walked backed into the half of the room I decimated. I yawned at them.

"Your breath stinks." Yusuke said. I laughed and put a deadly sharp nail an inch from his heart.

"Big words little man."

"Yusuke? Big words?" Kurama laughed suddenly. I looked at him shocked. Then grinned sheathing my claws. They knew I wouldn't kill him now. There wasn't a doubt left, no fun but I'd live. I started to de-morph.

"Any one still in the room when I de-morph will automatically qualify as my punching bag for the next three weeks." I laughed as the red mist started to pool around me. I wasn't only de-morphing I was turning back into Seth. People were still scurrying out of the room as our minds started to meld.

* * *

POV Both

**Pain... Feelings melding and tearing, blasts of love, hate, anger, then over whelming relief... almost over... almost...!

* * *

**

POV Seth

"Oh, oh god!" I muttered clutching my head in my hands for a brief second. I tried to pull my self together be for I pulled my clothes on. "Oh great she stretched them out..." I sighed. "Oh well... no one besides me will notice. Ok guys you can come back in." I yelled the last.

"Seth?" Yusuke asked.

"No Dee dumb dumb." I said rolling my eyes. Yusuke looked at Kurama who shrugged. So then he looked at Koenma.

"It's just who they are I guess." Koenma said with a shrug.

"I suppose that's another quote." I said rolling my eyes at them.

"Word for word." Kurama said.

"What ever, can we leave now?" I asked.

* * *

((Well? What do you think? Please Review!)) 


	8. Can I LEAVE now?

**Can I leave now?**

**

* * *

**

((Hey sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I've been repairing the damageI did too another story when I accidently deleted a chapter. I'm so sorry this one has taken so long. Please read and review.))

* * *

In the kitchen I finished up half the food before Genkie shoved me out. I got pushed by a single finger in between my shoulder blades all the way back to Koenma's room.

"Aw come on guys can't you do this in the gym?" He whined.

"I'm not doing this because I enjoy this." Genkie said coldly to him and he shut up.

"Wow you don't even have to threaten him?" I asked suddenly surprised.

"You won't have to threaten him either by the time I'm done with you." Genkie said. "Now hit me."

"No way I'm not doing this any more." I muttered and sat down. I got kicked in the back. "Ah what the hell! I can't hit you! You know that!" I yelled at her.

"That's not the point. You have to think you can other wise you never will." Genkie said wisely. I rolled my eyes.

"Well I believe I can sit here." I said. I got another kick planted firmly in the back of my head. I shook with anger my hands flying to my sides. Three dozen or so volleys littered the room and remained solid as they hit the ground. I stood up and turned around dozens of volleys flying out of my hands and even a few from my eyes and mouth. Genkie was still dodging but she kept tripping over the arrows laying in the ground. Finally I got an idea and aimed my arrows straight up then angled them at her. Lines of arrows landed in her trail and soon the floor was a maze of arrows. I was getting tired when I realized I my hands were starting to crack open and bleed. Two drops of what I could only assume was blood leaked down my face and my mouth was filling up with a metallic tasting liquid. I had to finish this. I angled my hands so the volleys flew together and a beam formed where they hit. This was much more portable. With a single swing I managed to hit Genkie and then pounced on her taking sick pleasure in punching her in the gut then hanging her to the wall with arrows.

When I was done every one was staring at me. Why does this feel like it's happened before? Oh ya it has.

"Ah come on guys, I mean it was just a little retribution- She's been beating on me all-"

"She actually did it." Yusuke gaped.

"In one day." Kurama said.

"That beats your record Kurama." Kuwabara gasped.

"Hn." Was Hiei's comment. I felt an unfamiliar pang in my heart. I think it was anger because I wanted more than a 'Hn' for all that work. "Good work." I smiled nonchalant. Wait a second. Back up. Why was that 'nonchalant'? I mean it would be right? Why would I be any thing but right? I mean it's not like I'd be-

"Seth! Did you hear that! Hiei actually praised you!" Kit squealed. Kit. That's who I wasn't. Hiei got a slightly amused look on his face. I gave her a very blank stare before rolling my eyes.

"Wow... your uh... hyper." Keiko had joined her in the shocked squeals. Yusuke and Archer were both looking very embarrassed and muttering to each other under their breaths.

"Some one could let me down." Genkie growled. I looked at Kurama. Kurama shrugged and returned to his conversation with Hiei. I shot a look at Yusuke who hadn't even looked up from talking to Archer. Kit and Keiko were casting nervus glances are Genkie but they both didn't seem to want to be any where near her when she was set free. I can't say I blamed them. "Any one?" She growled. I waved my hand at the arrows and Genkie dropped the few inches to the ground. I carefully joined Kurama's conversation about some new demon that I should care about be fore I got this huge weight on my chest. Breathing got really hard. My arms started to ache and my legs wouldn't hold me quite right. But worst of all I got one hell of a splitting headache.

"Ok Archer?" I groaned across the room sitting down cross legged on the floor again.

"Huh?" He asked.

"You get to take me home five minuets ago." I moaned. Kurama was taken aback at my sudden dropping to the ground in the middle of his long winded explanation of the newest threat.

"What's wrong?" He asked crossing the room. Kit followed him nervously. She did act a lot more like a doe than a vixen. So was I right or was Dee right? Dee? Oh... well that works.

"You know what never mind I'm fine." I smiled and closed my eyes.

Insect line

This time there was pain. A searing pain coursed down our back but stopped right before the tail bone. We couldn't do this much more with out becoming one or two.

Insert line

But it felt so good to be me.

"Hello Genkie. I was wondering if you still wanted to spar." I smiled maliciously.

"I don't think that's necessary."

"Oh but I do. You might not realize this but when you mess with Seth your messing with me. I've been bonded to her ever moment and thought for the past 14 years. It's not even sympathy. I like her, she's the only sister I've ever had. Now we're fighting _hag_." I growled my ears flat against my head, my tail lashed silently across the floor. It was a very quite anger that burned through me. My fur was standing on end. My silver eyes gleamed dangerously.

"Fine."

"Genkie, I don't think you know what your doing." Koenma said nervously.

"Too late now." I smiled. I ran at her and faked a punch to her face then swung around and amied a blow at her ankles with a back flip at the end when I missed. My tail warded of the blows she was sending toward my back. I did a handstand and spun so that my legs were moving in a fast circle. I hit her twice with this before I jumped out of the spin and jumped across the room.

Hundreds of little fists flew at me but they were all easily blocked. It's when she started muttering spells that I got worried. I pinned my ears to my head and swished them back and forth trying not to hear the words. Most spells count on their victims hearing them so maybe-

"You shrunk me." I said seriously peeved. "Wait... if I'm small..." I ran away and hid under Koenma's desk using the poison fog to cover my trail. Then I transformed. The desk flew from my back. I was a normal sized tiger. I looked at my paws. "Well this isn't any where near as- uff." An energy beam hit my side. Apparently the poison mist didn't work on her twice. It was apparently a force we shared.

I stalked into the fog (It was still great for hiding in) my lithe body flowing smoothly with the fog gently curling off my fur. Genkie however moved like a human and even the slightest gesture sent small billows out of place. I lay down and watched her work her way through the fog. When she was close I launched bearing my teeth inches from her throat.

"You lose." I said and stalked back under the cover of fog to get my clothes back on. That was another inconvenience about this form. Well honestly I don't care about walking around naked but Seth most defiantly did. Some modesty thing or something. What ever. Cat's don't care about modesty or any thing but dignity, well ok there are some other things. They care about how they look, when they eat, what they kill, and when they sleep. I slipped into my clothes again. "Now undo the spell before my tiny self has to kick some ass. Or should I say more, cause I already beat you."I yawned. "You bore me." I lay down my legs were cat like so that I could lay down normally, not like those humans who lie with their legs behind them. But I had to prop my head up with my arms.

"She looks just like a cat." Some one said from on the other side of the fog. I think it was that stag.

"What? How can you see any thing? Hell how can we breath?" Kit asked.

"Because she's letting us and because being a deer my eye sight is better."

"What? That makes no sense at all. I should have better sight than you." Kit muttered.

"Hiei should have you all beat but he's blind as a bat." I smirked to the fog. The red fog steamed and hissed as it started to clear. "And my other half still doesn't know what I mean." I realized suddenly. "Wow she's the blind one. I can't believe none of you have told her. I bet she thinks it's like a scar. Well I won't tell her that's your job Hiei." I smirked and sank deep into myself. It's not meditating so much as a state of comfort. You fold what you are into what you can be while still being what you are and you as you are comforting. But I don't expect any one would understand that. I let out a low purr and contented myself until I felt the room get smaller and smaller. I flicked my tail and hit the wall and another chunk of ceiling fell down. As it fell a vacuum formed and all my 'poisonous' smoke cleared up through the ceiling with a little help from me.

I bowed my head into my chest and started to go to sleep when I felt a tiny 'tick' on my left foot as I returned to my proper size but still in my favorite form.

"OW!" Yusuke yelled.

"Don't touch me. I'll hurt you." I said with my eyes closed still. Then I smirked. "Some times I don't even have to move."

"Your not done yet!" He yelled up at me.

"What else could you throw at me?" I asked opening my eyes and bending my head inches from his face. His face started to twitch in an amusing manner.

"Uh..."

"Your first mission." Koenma said.

"This instant? Kurama tell him how stupid he's being." I gaped waving a paw at Kurama who had to gather himself after the gust of wind had past. He explained in intricate terms that left every one baffled but then again he was a fox and that's what they do.

"I'm leaving now." I said and knocked down part of the wall with a swipe of my paw. Koenma gaped. I sized up the hall and my whiskers all fit through so I squeezed though and started trying to walk away. Or rather crawl away, but my dignity wasn't the least bit hurt.

"No! Wait!" I heard then I heard Kit.

"At least get your clothes on." She said. She didn't yell but it hit and I growled.

"And how the hell am I suppose to get back there?"

"Not my problem." I laughed. I know why Seth likes this fox. I shrugged and batted the walls a little feeling some of the steal weaken I kept batting it until I could arrange my body into an odd way to turn around. Cats don't like backing up. Ok well I don't like backing up. (This steal hadn't had me beating on it with my tail so it was harder to break and bend.)

Finally I got my but over my head and walked backed into the half of the room I decimated. I yawned at them.

"Your breath stinks." Yusuke said. I laughed and put a deadly sharp nail an inch from his heart.

"Big words little man."

"Yusuke? Big words?" Kurama laughed suddenly. I looked at him shocked. Then grinned sheathing my claws. They knew I wouldn't kill him now. There wasn't a doubt left, no fun but I'd live. I started to de-morph.

"Any one still in the room when I de-morph will automatically qualify as my punching bag for the next three weeks." I laughed as the red mist started to pool around me. I wasn't only de-morphing I was turning back into Seth. People were still scurrying out of the room as our minds started to meld.

POV Both

**Pain... Feelings melding and tearing, blasts of love, hate, anger, then over whelming relief... almost over... almost...! **

POV Seth

"Oh, oh god!" I muttered clutching my head in my hands for a brief second. I tried to pull my self together be for I pulled my clothes on. "Oh great she stretched them out..." I sighed. "Oh well... no one besides me will notice. Ok guys you can come back in." I yelled the last.

"Seth?" Yusuke asked.

"No Dee dumb dumb." I said rolling my eyes. Yusuke looked at Kurama who shrugged. So then he looked at Koenma.

"It's just who they are I guess." Koenma said with a shrug.

"I suppose that's another quote." I said rolling my eyes at them.

"Word for word." Kurama said.

"What ever, can we leave now?" I asked.

* * *

((Ok now I have a question for all of you. What do you think of Seth with white hair and red tips with long red bangs? I'm thinking about changing her style in latter chapters. Please review!))


	9. Shorty

**Shorty**

* * *

"You still need a body guard."

"WHAT! Then why did I have to train with Genkie!" I yelled at Koenma, suddenly inches from his face.

"That is quite enough of that." He said calmly. "I assume that you feel better about Kurama being your body guard?"

"Koenma sir, I can't with that last mission you gave me I'm behind on a project."

"That makes two of us. Kurama grab you junk, you have a promise to keep." I snarled at him. Kurama shrugged and he and the humans all left. Hiei was waiting quietly with his back to the wall.

"Shorty, don't you have to hitch a ride with them?" I asked after a few minuets of uncomfortable silence.

"Don't call me that." He growled.

"Ya fine what ever, I could call you Spike. I know I'd be copying some one else's nick name but-"

"You can call me Hiei." he said.

"Every one needs a nickname." I told him. Koenma was watching from his desk. His eyes bouncing back and forth. For that matter so were Kit's and Archer's.

"You can call me Hiei."

"Whatever. If you don't come up with a nickname than you're still Shorty." I told him stubbornly.

"Do you value your life so little woman?" He threatened.

"More than you value yours to talk to me like that." I said coldly. I heard a 'Phtfmhm!' and turned to see Kit biting her lips and Archer smiling like a felon who'd gotten away with a crime.

'_Imbeciles.' _There was an echo in my head.

'_Holy crap!'_

'_Seth?'_

'_Dee?'_

'_Why?' _I asked

'_I guess it's cause we both thought the same thing at the same time.'_

'_Creapy.' _Again there was an echo

'_Augh we did it again.' _I thought with a tiny audible growl.

"Seth? You there? Hie just threatened your life? No response?"

"Huh? What?"

"He said 'Like you could.'." Kit said.

"Oh? Uh... Well... Would you all shut up for a second!"

"Look she finally lost it." I heard Archer say "I've never heard, no even heard _of_ her not having a come back."

'_So this really works then?' _I asked Dee. My head bobbed. _'This is creepy, it's almost like a joint possession of my body.'_

'_Not quite, it's a lot of work. Your body has... different commands than mine.'_ She said. I nodded.

"YO! Are you deaf?" I heard vaguely. Suddenly I got this idea in my head that wasn't mine.

'_What do you think?'_ Dee asked mischievously.

'_I think I wana know how you did that!'_

'_Slight ability to read minds.'_

'_Any way, I think you're a genius.'_

"Well she's left us." Archer said.

"Oh no I haven't, what were you saying?" I asked.

"That Hiei gave up on you and left." I went over this with Dee. She said that our plan could wait till we delivered proper threats to Hiei. I nodded and left following the directions Dee gave me. This was actually going to be the most fun I'd had in a while.

I jogged down the hall after him.

"Hey Shorty wait up!" I called and then there was a Katana ready to pierce my throat. Dee's hands leapt up, one on the sword one on Hiei's throat and slammed him against the wall. The quick movement made my body shutter and I was out of breath. Hiei seemed taken aback at my speed and the fur on my fingers and talons that my nails had become. One nail traced a line on his next and I was still panting as Dee started talking through me.

"**No... this prey is no challenge or threat.**" It was my voice but her words. How had she learned the control so well and so quickly? Still Hiei let out a growl and started to struggle but my, or rather Dee's, hand flew back to his hand and she made me walk a step closer. I started muttering in my head about bubbles and how he was in my bubble even if it was Dee making him in my bubble. Hey I like my bubble leave me alone.

"No, this ceases to amuse me. Walk away Shorty." Dee growled through my throat as she stepped backwards. Hiei gave an odd jerking action, like he was about to try to kill me but stopped half way through the first action. He let his arm fall down and shook his head like I wasn't worth it. He walked away and I watched until he had turned the hall before I sunk against the wall, panting with sweat beading on my skin.

'_Please don't do that again!'_

'_Which part? The possession or the bubble invasion?'_

'_Both!'_ I whined.

'_The possession I understand, it's physically exhausting and hardly worth the effort. But the bubble makes no sense. It was a warriors move. I cut off his ability to run, which as pathetic as it is, is his strength.'_

'_Ok well let me break it down for you. Bubbles come in three layers. The layer where you notice some one is too close, the layer where your friends can stay at, and the erm... well the one that you don't let any one in until marriage. Example full body contact! And how did you cut him off?'_

'_I stepped in front of him with my knees digging his thighs and my claws around his wrists.'_

'_FULL BODY!'_

'_No...'_ She about meowed _'Our chest and lower body were not against him.' _She sounded too cat like for comfort. I sighed.

'_Fine, whatever. Let's just not use that maneuver, ever, EVER again. Comprende?'_

'_I understand.' _She gave a kind of sigh.

'_Oh but our trick is ruined for now.'_ I said suddenly disappointed. She gave disappointed vibes then shrugged my shoulders. _'What happened to the no possession thing?'_

'_I decided I like being free to move. And besides its better than inflicting phantom pain on you.'_ I shrugged now because she was right. I got up and walked back into the

room where Koenma and Kurama now were.

"We set?" I asked. Kurama nodded as did Koenma. "Oh Kurama, for all extensive purposes you will now be know as Karl again ok?" He nodded and I smiled, this was going to be a long night, I hate research.

"Ok Koenma I guess I'll see you-."

"Tomorrow."

"No."

"Yes, besides you have to return Kurama."

"I have school tomorrow."

"Well leave early and we'll give you a sick note. We'll even pull Archer out so that you have a ride home."

"I don't like this." I said to Koenma. "But I don't suppose there is anything I can do about it. Ok. No need for good byes." I said and walked away, Kurama followed silently.

"I'm being a jerk aren't I?" I asked a few moments later.

"Well... by normal human standards yes, by what we live by you're just starting t fit in."

"So what does that make you? Prince Charming?" I asked still not turning around. There was no response. I gave a laugh. "Don't worry Princey-Poo I don't like Fairy Tale endings. You're safe from my eyes. Besides you're kinda girly, you know that?"

"I've been told that, but I don't let what others say affect me." He said.

"Always so serious Mr Fox. Hm wonder if any one ever called Agent Molder Mr Fox?" I mused and babbled to myself like that all the way home, well besides when we were going into the portal. There I firmly attached myself to Kurama's side and screamed like a wuss. I hate roller coasters. The night was fairly boring Kurama gave me an 'experts' view on roses and all I needed to know and then got him to teach me some of the advanced science he was doing, because well it looked really cool. Of course the whole translation thing was a pain but I finally stopped trying to read it and let him explain it all. Then Dad got home.

"H- Who's that?"

"Foreign Exchange student from... Russia." Yes I said Russia, not Japan. Honestly that would make too much sense. Besides my school has never had an exchange student from Japan, couple from China though... that might have made as much sense... I hate when I find the perfect answer after I lied. Oh well dad doesn't speak any of those languages.

"Oh... So why is he here?"

"He's erm..." Rose books spread on the table... homework books and food. Roses was my...Solution! I'm a genus. "He heard about my rose project and wants me to find a rose for his erm girlfriend. Wants a special one so I told him that he had to help me with my homework." Man that was an offal lie. Kurama looked embarrassed at my lack of inspired lying.

"Well... alright then... What do we want for dinner? And his he staying for dinner or what?" Dad asked. I'm not related to him, there's no way any one I'm related to would buy that.

"Uh..."Blank looks all around. "He's staying late to help me with my homework... I got tons."

"You never have homework."

"No... I just procrastinated." I smiled innocently. Dad rolled his eyes.

"So what do you want for dinner?"

"Um... Pizza?" Dad shrugged and dragged a frozen Pizza out of the fridge. Kurama turned to me puzzled. I shrugged. Dad had dinner flipped on the TV in the living room and forgot we existed.

"He bought that?"I asked Kurama.

"That was my question." Kurama replied.

"I've been thinking about it and I don't think my school's even ever had a Russian Exchange student. Think you can get Koenma to pull some strings?" Kurama sighed and nodded. I got bored and pulled out a book. Kurama had nothing to do though so I sighed and put it away. I rooted around for a few minuets in my room and came back down stairs with a hand game that was all tones. I handed it over to Kurama then grabbed my book. Half way through chapter 5 however I had to stop and stare as Kurama was on the 130th phase of the game.

"I didn't even know it went that high..." I said awed. It was amazing it took him like 3 minuets to put in the whole pattern. "Hey wana solve my rubric's cube too?" Eventually (I think he was on the 150th round) the game beat him... well that or it forgot it's own pattern. Either way Dad had headed to bed and mom was working nights tonight, (which when she works days at the bar then nights at work she's not happy, then they added paper work and I get out of the house as much as possible.) I'm not sure why she still works at the bar as well as the hospital, I guess she just likes it. Any way I told Kurama that the couch was his best bet for a bed. He nodded and I headed to bed as well.

* * *

((Hey sorry for the wait, I've been trying to save everything all together for one of my 'mass updates of death'. The only one I missed was Angel... Oh well... Any who, please review!)) 


	10. Battle

**A Battle**

**

* * *

**

((AN: Ok I know its probably my fault because I must not have said this enough. I LOVE YOU REVIEWERS! PLEASE COME BACK! I'M SOOO LONELY WITHOUT YOU! (Hello this is Seth here. The authoress is taking a moment to wallow and beg your forgivness so I'll just... You know... Fill up spa-!) Seth back! I don't want you making this any worse. Ok, well if you're still reading this here's the next chapter.))

**

* * *

**

Six o'clock. Six o'clock. That is the most ungodly hour ever. I groaned as I slapped my alarm clock. It went out with a little hiss that said it was time for me to buy a new alarm clock.

_'Must get up'_ my mind said slowly in my mind as I curled into a tiny ball on my bed. _'Mom gets home in an hour and a half and you have school.'_

"Ugh..." I groaned again as rolled off of my bed. Wait I don't have school... Oh I have to take Kurama home. I sighed and scavenged my room for clean clothes and stumbled down stairs to get ready for... what, for work? I growled at myself and the world but I settled down as I got my caffine boost. Then I woke up Kurama. I figured it was the safest way to do that. He woke up with slits for eyes and didn't seem to be much more of a morning person than me. I slammed the rest of my soda into his hand.

"You'll need this." I muttered and headed for the kitchen to start digging around for cereal. I finally found some of mom's hidden cereal that she saves for herself and poured two bowls. "Food." I muttered and shoved the bowl in his hands. I found another one of my soda's and split te last of it between us.

"I usually drink coffe." Kurama muttered after he finished off the soda.

"Meh that'll stunt your growth." Kurama stopped eating and looked at me. Ok maybe I shouldn't have said that. "It's true!" He shook his head and continue eating. I muttered incoherently under my breath and finished my cereal. I washed Kurama's bowl by hand and threw mine in the dish washer. Meanwhile Kurama was talking to Koenma about my missing school again. I didn't care. I mean I don't skip... regularly... but still this constant strain was bound to add up.

"Koenma says he knows some one in the office of your school who'll set it all up with your teachers and your parents." Kurama said with a click of his compact. Why did he have a compact any way? Oh well... No not oh well that was really weird.

"Are you ok?" Kurama asked. I guess my face had been twisting with my thoughts again.

"No... Why do you have a compact? I don't even have one. I mean is there some weird Japanese thing where guys wear make up like girls?" Kurama gave a little laugh and shook his head.

"It's a communication thing, for talking to spirit world."

"No I got that part but why wasn't it a cell phone? I mean they're common enough and you wouldn't look half so insane and you could even have a modern one with streaming video." Kurama shrugged.

"Take it up with Koenma." He said.

"I will! There's no way I'm going to carry around one of those. I can't believe Hiei does either." Kurama smirked a little.

"What about Yusuke or Kuwabara?" He asked. I blinked.

"Well no I guess not Kuwabara but Yusuke has a girlfriend so it could be hers." I grumbled. Kurama's too observant for his own good.

"Right." I squinted my eyes at him.

"Well any way... you up for a jog? Archer can't cut class and neither can Kit." I said. "Come on then." I smiled at him and jogged out of the house. He was next to me as soon as I was out the door.

"There's a short cut to barn through the orchard but we'll have to risk getting scared to death."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see!" I smiled and jogged faster into the orchard. Rows of apples of all sizes surrounded me. Through the Quart-lands into Macs and then too some of the older kinds, half wild and untended. I slowed down some then and Kurama matched my pace precisely. "Quite now." I whispered and jogged into a great field of tall grasses and sharp thorned wild roses. Honestly they didn't even look like roses but I guess my opinion doesn't really hold up against Scientists. Finally the sun sky turned a red and there was more light than just the twilight-dawn. I scanned the field nervously, they always came out wh-

"EP!" I yelped as two large does and a small group of yearling deer darted across the field. I think I heard Kurama catch his breath next to me. I smiled. They were pretty to see leaping gracefully across the field, never seeming to catch on the thorns or in a gopher hole. As they disappeared into the trees that blocked the view of a creak I sighed.

"Now would that have been any where near as impressive if I told you that there was a buck's harem living here?" I didn't wait for a response but started off to the barn again. Let's see... past the tree stand... around the tree that looked like a giant, cross two roads, around the creak that was now exposed. That part was a little hard with the jumping rocks. It wasn't worth being seen to take the bridge because my principle had all of the people out looking for skippers. He's kind of obsessed.

Half an hour later we reached the barn. I never said it was a quick, it was just shorter than taking the roads. Still it was a nice walk.

Kurama called up Botan on his compact. The portal burst into life, swirling hell hole that it was. I yipped and clutched onto Kurama's arm as we entered. I hate this part.

As we got to the other side I couldn't stand up right.

"Ugh... I think that gets worse every time." I muttered thinking I was going to be sick.

"No, but your right that was exceptionally bad." Kurama mused. I clutched his arm trying to stay upright. Ugh.. I think that puking was horribly likely. I sighed and looked up. Botan was smiling oddly across the room.

"I hate to interrupt."

"Ya ya in my dreams... when I was 8." I muttered and picked myself up from his arm, swayed violently and then fell back on his arm. I shifted and let my head stop swimming before I picked myself up again. This time I managed to stand up. Botan still had that stupid smile on her face. I rolled my eyes and stumbled down the hall. Koenma was at his desk only as a teenager. That was still creepy. But he looked serious.

"Listen there have been a rash of attacks and I can't seem to contact Yusuke or Kuwabara. That means it's just you, Seth and Hiei." Koenma addressed Kurama. Kurama nodded.

"What information do you have for us? Where is Hiei?"

"Hiei will meet you there. As for the information, it's nothing major just a gang of demons. I think some of them run back to Hiei's old gang. Any way they've been killing people and generally making a scene." Kurama nodded.

"Seth, Dee I haven't thought of a better bribe yet you will be paid in a treasure of your choosing from the treasury." The made me smile and Dee reached out with my hand and took over my voice.

"**I am not happy, little prince. But it will do. I will make a deal for each level mission I get a level prize. An A level mission gets me an artifact, Level A.**"She purred through me. I coughed. "Wow that feels weird."

"It's a deal." Koenma gruffed.

"Let's go." Kurama said and left. I looked from Koenma to the leaving Kurama and back then jogged after Kurama. "Just as a warning, it might not be a smart thing to tell Hiei your getting paid for this." He said. His strides were twice as long as mine so I was jogging after him.

"Ya ok. Why is there anything good to be gotten?"

"You have no idea." Kurama said mellowly. He was kinda creepy serious too. But at least he was a cool creepy not a ... creep-ish creepy. Then we were at a set of portals. Botan was standing in front of a different one than the mine. In fact it wasn't even in the right part of this... this castle.

"Oh... Oh hells not again." I cried piteously clamping onto Kurama's arm. He sighed and clamped one arm around me and prying me off his other arm. With that arm he covered my eyes. I shivered with fear. "I don't like this. That last one..." Suddenly my body jerked and everything spun wildly out of control. I gave another piteous cry and slumped against Kurama. A few seconds later it was over.

"Are you ok?" Kurama asked. His arm was off my face but he still had me clutched to his body, which is smart because other wise I would have fallen over. I opened my eyes and glared up at him. He looked down and gave a shrug. "Force of habit."

"Stupid one." I said still leaning against him, glaring up into his eyes.

"Fox we don't have time for romance." Hiei grunted. I sighed and pushed my straight. I closed my eyes and held myself up against the wall. "Why did Koenma send the weak woman?" I growled deep and low.

"**Neither of us is weak, however I can not say the same for you.**" Dee growled through me. I swallowed and pushed myself up. "Well Dee speak for yourself. I... ugh that one was worse." Kurama nodded. Hiei's head shot around. I finally had enough wits to see we were in an alley with two bared stores and that outside there were a couple of ugly guys with purple skin. One had spotted us. I closed my eyes and when I opened them the demon was dead with an arrow through it's heart.

"Hm." Kurama said approving. I smiled but then the other one turned in here.

He was fast. Almost as fast as Hiei. I tried to congure an arrow or mist or anything but I didn't have the time. Hiei darted in front of me and thrust a sword through the thing's gut.

"She needs a weapon, a staff or something." He told Kurama. Kurama, who suddenly had a vine whip (I feel like a Poke'mon announcer now) nodded and with it slashed out a window protector. It was too short for me, I noticed vaguely, but I didn't care.

I leaned forward just a little with my new staff in one hand and the other was feeling the air cautiously.

"Just to be clear these are demons right?" I asked.

"Do they look human to you idiot?" Hiei growled. I rolled my eyes.

"What kind?"

"Does it matter?" I rolled my eyes at Hiei.

"Ok I give up, kill senselessly with no care for what it is I'm killing."

"Now your getting it." Kurama said in a low voice and darted forward. I shot off after him and Hiei just kind of disappeared.

"So how many do we have to kill?"

"Well, Koenma said a gang so that's upwards of 40 but normally around 30."

"Great well pessimisticly that's 2 down 38 to go."

"Try again. Hiei's been here a while mark that down to 28 pessimistically." Kurama said is a soft and dangerous. I turned to look at him with new respect. He turned to look at me.

"Behind you." He said. I rolled my eyes back and swung my new weapon into an ugly green demon's head. He crumpled under the blow and I felt his skull had cracked inward through the pipe. I shivered violently but the feral blood that was coursing through my veins told me I couldn't stop to panic. Still that was the second demon I'd killed, this one I had felt him die on the end of a steal bar. I closed my eyes and a red mist fell from my feet and crawled all over the block.

"Two behind that building, and another one to the left of that porch." I said pointing. Kurama nodded not bothering to ask, I however was stumped. He shot out to get the two behind the building and I felt the one behind the porch dart out to intercept him. I felt him drop to the ground dead as my mist choked him.

I felt Hiei cut through my ankle high mist.

"What's your count?" I asked. My focus was so split that it was hard to concentrate on any thing, yet it was eerily simple.

"50 to start with, two are threats, one of those is dead, 18 dead by me not including the one that attacked you." I heard. I nodded. Then there were the three I killed and the one Kurama killed. Also the one Hiei killed for me. So five less...27 and one threat.

I opened my eyes and the mist shot forward in all directions. I felt my eyes glaze over and Dee, at the back of my mind, was giving constant instructions and tweaking my control to help me.

I felt all 27. Kurama felled 4 more while I was counting and I brought down 3 with the mist and 2 that attacked me with arrows. Hiei cut down 3 more but they were two spread out for this too be too quick. 15... then one disappeared. He must have figure out my trick. Slowly the rest disappeared as well.

"Damn they got smart." I hissed and let the glaze clear from my eyes. I still felt when they fell, I just couldn't find them when they were alive. 3 less now... Two got two close to me and I shot them down with my red arrows finding their hearts with perfect aim.

"What's the count?" Kurama called to me.

"10! You still have the major boss left. Even I can feel that power." Kurama nodded and jumped onto the roof tops. I had to stay grounded to keep my count. Suddenly I felt the power advancing on me. It was fast. I shot around and blocked it with my bar.

When my eyes realized what I was seeing I screamed. The thing was two legged with horns making a crown around it's head, it's mouth slit it's head in half and it only had one eye. It had purple skin that was rough, it cut open my knuckles as it brushed them, grabbing my weapon and throwing me backwards. I slammed into a wall hard.

"My, my... What have we got here? A pretty little half cat." It hissed. My eyes refocused and the mist started to crawl up it's legs so slowly that I thought I would never finish before it killed me. Keep his attention off the mist. My head swam.

"What have we got here? Why look its and ugly toad wana be." I growled, getting to my feet as if they were sturdy.

"Cleaver kitty." He smiled and rows of rust colored teeth appeared all the way across his face. I thought I was going to puke.

"OH demons could you be any uglier?" I said trying not to hurl. His eyes flashed concern.

"What's wrong with the way I look? No never mind. Your just trying to distract me from killing you."

"No I'm just trying not to puke. Honestly have you ever brushed your teeth?"

"Why would I?" He asked. I know I must have turned green. The mist had reached his knees now. When it was half way up his thighs I could strangle him.

"Boss look-!" I shot an arrow our and killed the minion.

"Wha-?" He turned around and dispelled my mist. I cried out and shot off as many arrows as I could at him. A couple grazed him and the poison should have sunk in. Instead he just turned around and looked mad.

"Now, now kitty if you do that again I'll have to kill you." I tried to creep around the wall and suddenly there was a hand on my throat. I gasped and his face got all together to close to mine.

"You won't!" I spat at him and he with drew his face away. I drew out my claws and slashed at his arm leaving a deep gorge. I looked at my now paws and thanked Dee. He pulled that arm back and then brought it down on my throat.

"Such a shame, you would fetch a pretty price." My eyes got wide and the world turned black very quickly. Then just as I was about to give in to the darkness I could breath again

"Wha-!" The demon stumbled backwards. I raised a hand to my bleeding throat. Luckily it wasn't bleeding heavily enough to kill me. I took a deep breath and turned to see Hiei leaning against a building. His sword bloodied and shining as brightly as his eyes.

"Ah my old friend." The demon smiled, revealing yet again his gory teeth.

"Hello Sarsnack." Hiei smiled. And then there was another cut on the demon's shoulder. Sarsnack gasped and grabbed his shoulder. His eyes turned to Hiei and set on him with deadly intension. Hiei pushed himself off the wall lazily. For all the fighting he only had a couple of scratches on one cheek and a tear at the bottom of his shirt.

His eyes shown fiery red even though they were crimson, and ... where his bandana usually was lay a third eye. That was creepy but you know right now I could really care less. Though... it was a pretty shade of purple...

"Why not kill me friend?" Sarsnack asked.

"Because I am going to enjoy myself." Hiei smiled and the arm came right off from the shoulder. I flinched as it hit the ground and green blood poured out of his arm. I stared at Hiei for a long second. How cruel... But what was in his eyes.

His face was straight as always and his dead calm was perhaps more steadily set than ever. But it was hidden in the fire of his crimson eyes. Something I couldn't find. I raised my hand up to my throat and clenched it tightly. Pressure stops bleeding, still my head swam. Another slash appeared along the demon's ribs and more green blood poured out. Now I couldn't stand it any longer.

I was never known for mercy... I didn't like it. But this was wrong. Three consecutive arrows pierced the demon's heart. He gasped and green blood poured out through the rust colored teeth. I sighed as his power all faded, then glared at Hiei.

"Thank you for saving me." I growled. Hiei shrugged. I sat down on the ground and my mist exploded around us all the way out. Up walls and on roofs it flew fast. Finally it found Kurama and the last opponent. Three more arrows flew and killed the demon and the mist tugged at Kurama's legs.

Then I closed my eyes. It's would be better to go through that evil contraption unconscious any way.

I sighed and opened my eyes. Soft green eyes looked down on me and red hair surrounded my face. I yipped and scrambled back hitting a wall. A cement wall...

"You... You didn't bring me back first!" I yelled at him. He smiled down at me.

"She's fine now." Kurama said seemingly to air. The only people there were Hiei, him and me and I didn't need to know that.

"You... You stupid asinine idiotic Fox!" I growled. Then I stopped. My foot touched something... I screeched. Kurama and Hiei looked at me oddly.

"It's- I- A dead body! And... and I killed him." I said slowing down as I talked.

"Don't take all the credit. He would have bleed out from that wound." Hiei said stiffly. I froze and my anger welled back up at Hiei.

"Why did you do that? You- You tortured him, why?" Hiei gave a shrug.

"I don't need a reason."

"But that was cruel!"I yelled at him.

"He was going to kill you, he nearly did, why defend him?"

"He..." Another wave of shock came down on me. "I... I nearly died." Hiei rolled his eyes and walked away. I shivered and fully reclined myself. Kurama was still leaning over me. "I'll... I'll be fine in a second." I said slowly and closed my eyes.

One hand reached up to my neck and I fell into myself. I replayed the events all over again with the feelings and emotions. I reviewed what I was thinking and doing.

Dee had dulled my sense of being, so it was hard. Then I found what had disturbed me to my core. It wasn't that I killed or that I was almost killed. It was it thrilled me to through and through. From the start to the end I enjoyed myself. I was thrilled in the killing and was peaceful and ok with my own death. And I would do it again.

* * *

((So yes this is a diffrent side of Seth. This moves her into a rather depressed part of the story but don't worry it only lasts half a chapter. Although some veins might refer back to it the story will not take a turn for the angst. I mean worse. Any way if you're still there I MISS YOU! PLEASE REVIEW!)) 


	11. Roses and Why I hate them, 2

**Why I hate roses...**

* * *

I sat up with a jolt and nearly hit Kurama's head.

"I... I enjoyed it." I said coldly.

"Every one does on some level." Kurama said calmly.

"No... No I enjoyed it in my very being. Even the torture... that's why I was so terrified. I enjoyed watching the demon bleed and seeing its pain. I enjoyed coming so near to death... I enjoyed it all." I said quietly. "I don't want to enjoy it." I said even more softly.

"That makes you at least a better person than most." Kurama said getting up. "Or at least a better person than those we'll be fighting."

"No.. I'm an offal person. I... Oh..." I looked at my hands helplessly. They were coated in that same rust color as the demon's teeth. I sighed and rubbed them together to get some of the crusted blood off. I frowned at my hands. I ran my hand over my throat again and found that I had a white bandage around it.

_'Lend me your claw.'_ I said to Dee. Dee seemed as shaken by my realization as I did. She consented.

_'Just don't do anything stupid.'_ She said. I agreed and my fingernail grew long and sharp and I raised it to my neck. Kurama looked over at just the wrong moment and his eyes widened. I put the claw delicately to my neck and then, I cut a small piece of the bandage out.

"Dee will have her black collar and I will have my white one. Its fitting that the colors should be opposite because she does not enjoy killing at all. I do. But I will not let any one think we are the same." I reached my finger around my back and slowly sawed off all my hair until just above my back. I let my finger become my finger again and then readjusted the knot that Kurama had tied. I pulled it apart and carefully tied it in a bow that stuck out on either side of my hair. I pulled a rubber band out of my pocket and pulled my remaining hair into pony tail so the bow showed. Slowly I got up. I would have to face the world differently now. I had killed. I had enjoyed it. I was no longer the same Seth I had been.

"Let's go." I said and my voice sounded odd even to myself. I growled slightly and my voice sounded like that of a fierce wild animal.

* * *

When we returned to the palace (I some how managed to withstand the portal with out so much as leaning on Kurama.) I fled to a room that Botan showed me.

"I... I need to be alone for a few minuets. I can't stay there. But I have a lie worth telling and I need to... change my image." I shifted uncomfortably under her kind caring gaze. I can get over this... I can.

_'I think that kind of attitude isn't mentally healthy... You know controlling your emotions like that.'_ Dee had been nervous ever since I snapped. If I were her I would be nervous too.

"Ok, I'll bring you home without a portal." Botan said with a slight nod. Suddenly I smiled.

"Would you ..." I stopped why would she do anything with me... I was a murderer.

"What were you saying?" She smiled. I frowned then forced my own mouth into a smile.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go with me to do everything." I waited with my heart prepared for the answer.

"Sure." My heart went **_Kur-plunk-plunk?_** Maybe if she still had faith in me then I might not be worth...

_'Worth what?'_ Dee asked and my ear twitched. I didn't even know my ears could move.

_'Nothing, forget it.'_

"Thanks." I smiled at Botan. "Hey where do you get your hair dyed any way?"

"Huh? Dyed? It's naturally this color." She smiled. I shrugged, what ever floats her boat.

* * *

An hour later I was satisfied. My parents thought I was in an international competition for science. As for my change in appearance...

_'I like it!'_ Dee said for the sixth time. I had dyed my hair white and a my over long bangs, and the tips of my hair, were red. Botan, not surprisingly, new a spell to make the color almost perennate. Oddly Yukina had decided to come with us as well so I was walking the streets of a small town with two blue haired girls in kimonos. But I thought is was fun.

When I came from my home I had my clothes packed and in a bag, which Yukina had insisted on carrying even though it was half as big as her. I had laughed and made my red mist pick up some of the weight. I smiled thinking of it as I put the last red shirt in my closet. Most of the clothes were black or white or red, plain colors and black and white jeans. As soon as I had gotten back Yukina and Botan had insisted that I had to lay down and go to sleep. They said it would make me feel better. I complied, as silly as I thought it was.

When I woke up it was much later in the day and I almost felt back to normal. I smiled again and closed the wardrobe door. I was feeling good though, good enough to be self-conscious of my hair any way. I pulled it to either side of my bow and brushed it a couple more times. Finally Botan and Yukina knocked on my door and asked if I was planning on eating dinner. I sighed and left my bedroom. As I got to the door I looked back at my room wistfully.

It was what had given me the idea for my hair. White washed walls with red curtains looking out on a garden and a red bed spread and pillows, simple and elegant. The carpet was white but the desk and wardrobe were made out of a red wood. Pictures on the wall were of roses... Roses... as much as I loved them... this was all their fault. Roses... and that's why I hate them.

"Hello?" Botan smiled and waved her hand in front of my face.

"Yah Yah I'm awake. I'm just thinking. This is all the fault of a rose... and now... my power, my hair, haha and even my room is full of them. Kurama... haha in a way this is all his fault too. Yoko's and his. Roses... this is why I hate them."

Botan smiled.

"So dark and mysterious." Yukina laughed at me and smiled. "Come on, you'll miss dinner!" She said grabbing my hand and dragging me to the dinning room I thought.

Meeting Yukina was something. She reminded me of some one but I'm still not sure who. She had such a pleasant smile that I forgot why I was depressed for a long second. I remember how she had said that we must have been friends in a past life because we instantly liked each other and she even made Botan seem more placid. The entire time Botan didn't annoy me which I think was amazing in retrospect. Seeing as both of them were too cheerful for words. Yet... I enjoyed having them around. Suddenly I felt a one of Yukina's tiny hands getting close to my neck. I sidestep and made her miss.

"Why do you insist on trying to heal my neck!" I accused her as she stumbled forward and the glow on her hand faded.

"Because it will scar the way you have it!" She said in her tiny voice.

"I want to wear my first wounds. You can heal the rest of them. Besides are you saying Kurama's an incompetent healer?"

"I'll say it to his face if you'll let me heal your neck afterwards." She said. It was suppose to be a threat I think but in her voice it just wasn't threatening at all. I smiled at her.

"I'm sure you would." I said honestly and smiled down on her. She pouted scrunching up her face in a cute way and making me laugh. I started to fuss with my hair again starting to braid my too long bangs and then pulling it apart and braiding it again. Botan and Yukina started to giggle. I pulled the braid apart again and looked at them.

"What?"

"Who you fussing for?" Botan asked slyly.

"No one. I'm just not use to it yet." I said. No one bought it. This is a long walk too...

"You know that does kind of match Kurama's hair color." Yukina said innocently... I think?

"Your right." Botan said, sly again. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't like Kurama." I sighed. Apparently that sigh didn't sound as agitated to them as it did to me.

"You do too. Why else to you hang off him all the time?" Botan asked.

"Because that portal thingy freaks me out." I said, again I think they were hearing things because now Yukina was on my case.

"Don't be defensive." she said worried. I growled a little and Botan laughed at me.

"I swear he's- I mean-! I don't like him." Unfortunately Yukina caught this even if Botan missed it.

"Is it-?" I slapped my arms around her and Botan's shoulders hard enough to make both of them flinch and Yukina to lose her train of thought. I smiled stupidly and then reached up to ruffle their hair.

"Look, not a natural color in the bunch." I smiled. Yukina looked puzzled.

"This is my natural hair color." She said. Botan looked over me at Yukina, I was only a little taller than Yukina.

"She's only use to boring hair colors, brown, blond, orange reds and black. Humans don't typically have blue hair or green hair or purple hair or fluorescent colors."

"How... boring." Yukina muttered looking around me. I smiled.

"We're finally there in case you were wondering." Botan said as we had stopped out side the doors to finish the hair conversation. I took my arms back and ran them through my hair and smoothed it. Yukina and Botan giggled on either side of me. I stopped my hands and thrust them purposefully into my pockets. That way they couldn't betray me like my voice just had. Still they found one of my rubber bands (I carry them a lot because they're fun to play with) and started twisting it into odd shapes. I shifted suddenly thinking that the drastic hair color thing was bad. Or that my black outfit didn't go with my white bandage or red and white hair... or...

Botan rolled her eyes and opened the door and they dragged me in.

* * *

((Ok another update... if you're there... please review! This isn't the only time the title will be metioned though. I wrote the end and know it will be said at least a few more times... Well so ya.. PLEASE REVIEW!)) 


	12. Dinner

Dinner

Surprisingly it was just a normal dining room, no chandeliers or famous paintings. A large table and plates and a bunch of people who were all too familiar.

"Archer? Kit?! What are you two doing here?!" I gasped running up and giving Kit a monster hug.

"Uh who...?" She asked pushing my face back. "Seth?! O my gawd and killer demons what did you do?! Your hair! It...." She blinked and held me back a second studying me like my mother might. She nodded spun me around and my mouth's corners drooped more and more. "You looked prettier smiling but I love your hair!" She smiled and hugged me. I ran out of air in my lungs before she let me go. Finally I was aloud to breath, I coughed and one of the scabs on my neck broke open adding a red dot to the white. Of course my over observant fox friend saw this and started to make a fuss.

"Why didn't you let Yukina heal you? It will take ages for that to heal properly and leave a scar." Kurama asked. I just noticed he was there.

"Because the scars won't matter and I think I need this pain as a reminder." Again a tiny hand got very close to my neck. Deftly, I reached around and grabbed the hand and gave it a light squeeze before letting it drop back to it's owner's side. I heard Yukina grumble in her light voice behind my back and laughed slightly. I just can't get mad at her, though I would if any one else did that. I don't like people going at my neck any way.

"So what are you two doing here?" I asked Archer as Kit started playing with the tips of my hair in an annoying fashion. Archer was still staring at my hair.

"You... you massacred it." He finally managed. I laughed. It didn't matter what Archer though because Archer was tasteless, and tactless for that matter. I reached back and grabbed Yukina and Kit's hands away from my neck. I swear I'm going to get a spiked collar next so people won't get so close... White leather with red spikes... wonder what size my neck is... I snapped back to reality as Archer shook his head. "Right apparently we are on a field trip to New York for a few days and you are missing it with your Science contest thing." I nodded.

"So how long are you going to stay here?" I asked.

"We're on an over night trip. We have to be back late Wednesday because the trip starts tomorrow morning. Right now we're on a date." I looked at Kit, which required a quick spin to get her away from my hair, and smiled. Kit nodded. I really like them as a couple. Honestly it was like beauty and the beast only with Archer as the blond haired beauty and Kit as the brown haired hyper beastie. (She's a fox... that's a beast isn't it?... well so's a stag... but foxes eat more meat.)

"Well then part of date is a dinner and I'm starved." I smiled. Kit frowned.

"You've changed. I'm not sure when but I see it now." I smiled and pointed to my hair. She laughed. "No... its different. Like your core has switched to a different setting."

"Deep..." I nodded "Now lets eat!" I smiled I didn't want to discuss earlier today. Kit lost her deep attitude and smiled. I looked around and saw that Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara were talking about something and Yukina was trying to talk to Hiei. I took a moment to gasp that Hiei was talking to her and actually seemed to enjoy her company. I'm not sure if I was jealous or amazed but Kit knocked into me trying to get to her seat.

"Hey the food is that way." She said pushing me with one finger in the hallow between my shoulder blades. That hurt but it _did _get me to move, I guess. I sat down and ogres filed in with food.

It all looked strange. I swear some of it moved when I poked it. Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara.... well every one besides Kit, Archer and I gobbled it down, but as hungry as I was I had to ask before I ate at all.

"Now... this won't bite me back will it?" I asked poking a squishy green thing with brown blobs in it. Yusuke laughed and assured me that most of the food was already dead and that very little of it was going to bite me back. "Seriously... I've seen Japanese food before, been to restaurants and I know that all the food there is fluffy off shoots... but some how this 'Food Zombies' meal looks a little odd for some one to fluff into sushi. So ah... I have to ask.... what is this junk?"

"Demon dasyure." Yusuke said. I poked the jellow wana be again and I swear it tried to hold onto my finger. "It's not as bad as it looks."

"It better not be... If it is you get to pay the hospital bills." I muttered tentatively putting my spoon into the green mushy blob of death... well what might be death anyway. I pulled back on my spoon and I think I heard it squeak as I pulled out a chunk. I winced and raised it to my mouth.

"Get it over with already!" Kit yelled out of pure frustration and I stopped, the blob of demonic origins inches from my mouth. "I... I'm hungry..." She complained weakly. I nodded and winced once more as I threw it quickly into my mouth before either one of us knew I was doing it.

An odd wave of flavors drifted over my tongue and I rolled the slimy goo over in my mouth. It was actually rather good, mint-y and bitter with an odd back drop of honey sweet goodness. It was brilliant. I swallowed slowly and thrust myself backwards, my chair tumbling from beneath me and letting me catch myself. I mimed choking and flailed. Kit shot up and ran over, Kurama was looking dumbstruck, Yukina and Botan were kinda slack jaw and so was Yusuke. Koenma was freaking out, Hiei was standing oddly like caught between decision, and Archer was trying to catch up to Kit. Meanwhile ogres were filling in. Suddenly one reached for my plate and I dropped the farce.

"Where the hell do you think you're going with that?!" I yelled at him. He nearly dropped it, luckily he kept his wits. Some one fell over.

"What was that all about!" Kit screeched at me.

"I was trying to ensure the entire plate to myself." I muttered and picked up my chair, sitting myself back down and snatching my plate back from the ogre. I gave a smug look as I piled the whole thing onto my plate and gave Kit and Archer nasty looks for standing up. "Would you sit down? Honestly how am I suppose to eat with all of you walking all over." Not that things like that had ever stopped me any other time.

"Some one should hurt her for that." Archer said as he started to walk over to his chair. I frowned and then Dee took over my hand grabbing a tiny grape that had been shot at me by Botan. I looked it over and then popped it in my mouth. I winced as the next one struck me between the eyes. I shook my head and rolled my eyes and flung another grape back at Yukina. Hiei flicked it out of the air at the last second.

"Interference!" I called and flung a grape half heartedly at Hiei. I seemed to catch most people off guard but he did something and the grape so it seemed to explode. I smirked as juices splattered on him.

"Haven't you ever heard 'Turn about's Fair Play'?" I asked. I watched him growl and tilted my head a little with a smile. "So soll-ly Cha-lie." I laughed and no one in the room breathed.

A grape flew at my face with rapid speed but I saw it. I raised a now taloned finger and flicked it in mid air back at the sender, and before I knew it I was playing grape volleyball with half the people at the table. Including Koenma.

How come every thing around here ended up as a fight of some kind? I swear they were almost as competitive as my old, I mean my, school. Only they didn't spend as much time arguing calls.

Finally I sighed and opened my mouth and chewed on the ball.

"Tenderized." I said after a moment and continued heaping demon food onto my plate, trying a little of each before either making a face or piling the rest of it on my plate. Kit of course yelled at me for hogging all the good stuff and I ended up having to share it with them.

The night was full of fun. Kit and Archer were fighting half the time, and cuddling the other half. Yusuke and Kuwabara were always fighting and I enjoyed myself watching them. Kurama, Koenma and Botan were discussing some mission or other. Hiei was watching various people and Yukina was chit-chatting with him now and then. Half way through the night, or at least in terms of Yusuke/Kuwabara fights, I sighed and switched to watching Hiei and Yukina. I walked toward Kit and Archer but I was listening to Yukina speak.

"... 's Kurama. You think?" She giggled. Hiei gave a non-committal grunt. "Well I think they'd be cute together." She giggled again. "But she said something odd..." I knew where this was heading. Or at least if it was going any where near where I thought it was going I don't think I wanted it to go there. Did that make sense?

"Yukina!" I smiled walking over to her. Suddenly I clutched my throat. "I was just wondering why you won't let me wear my first scar?"

"Well, I don't want you hurt." She said softly. I smiled at her.

"But it doesn't hut much."

"What about infections?" She asked.

"I have to change the bandage tonight, I'll put anti-biotic or the likes on it. Actually... is there any of that here?" She gave a small nod. "Good. Is there any other reason I shouldn't where it?"

"What if... what if you give up violence. Do you want that scar then?"

"Yukina... you don't understand. I- hm..." I closed my eyes trying to ignore Hiei's presence. "I liked killing the demon, and its not like something I could give up for Lent. I... well never mind that. If I really want it gone there's always plastic surgery. Paid of course by Koenma. Because, you know, he's scared of me. Even if he has full control of me... Odd hm?"

"What's even stranger is him sending you on missions. I mean, you're hear to protect us right, but that was lower than a normal risks than a normal mission." Yukina said.

"Yah, I couldn't quite understand that one either."

"It's to make you stronger." Hiei said gruffly. I paused and looked over to him. His crimson eyes shone coldly out at me. It wasn't his normal glare, it was... disappointed? But maybe I read too much into it.

"But I thought I was already strong? Isn't that why I'm here?"

"Dee is strong." Hiei corrected. "I've seen you transform, or rather heard it. Do you really think it's a wise thing to transform into her every time you need protection? Besides it takes too long." I thought of that for a second and decided he was right, besides the fact that it got harder each time. Suddenly I realized.

"Holy demons! You just said a freaking paragraph!" Hiei grunted. He might have walked away if it wasn't me that walked up to him. But I would be chasing him away and lets face it that's not Hiei is it?

"He just doesn't talk a lot to people he doesn't like." Yukina smiled softly. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"But he doesn't talk around Yusuke or Kuwabara..." I muttered drifting off.

"He doesn't like Kuwabara but he's warming up to Yusuke." Yukina smiled.

"I am here." Hiei grunted.

"Fine. Then why did you refuse to acknowledge the fact that I existed when you were at my house."

"Didn't like you." He muttered. I decided that was about as far as I was going to push my luck.

"Uh so..." I said casting for a new subject. Suddenly Yukina got a sly look in her eyes. Dear lord save us all when Yukina looks sly.

"So what's between you and Kurama?" She asked. I groaned.

"**Nothing!**" I yelled. Then I checked my voice because everyone in the room was looking at me. "Nothing..." I muttered.

"Why do you deny it?" She asked and I groaned again.

"Ok here's the deal. I give you the God's Honest Truth, this once no more bugging me?" Yukina looked doubtful. I rolled my eyes. "Fine well I'll say it anyway. Kurama is just a nice guy. Not my type. When I first saw him, I'll admit I thought he was cute. But he's too... stuffy and quite."

"But when ever Botan sees you, you're hanging off of him." Yukina said.

"Whenever Botan sees me I'm sick from that stupid transporter." I grunted. I turned slightly green at the thought of it. "Ask Hiei, I tried to hang off him once but that was like trying to hang off a cactus that fights back." Yukina giggled at that.

"He is kinda like a cactus." She giggled. Hiei rolled his eyes. Suddenly Kuwabara sauntered over and started this whole "Ah my love!" thing.

"Oh angels I'm gona be sick." I muttered. Hiei was caught up in this acting like some possessive ankle biter (AKA small dog), snarling and growling at Kuwabara. Kuwabara was getting riled and I got fed up.

"Come on I'm bored." I muttered grabbing a worrying Yukina and dragged her away.

"Oh, but shouldn't we, shouldn't we stop them?" She asked. I grunted.

"Oh and while we're at it why don't we stop the sun from setting and the tides from turning." I laughed.

"You really think its that bad?" She asked.

"Listen I've only been here a little while but here's the way I see it. Birds gotta fly, fish gotta swim, I gotta swear 'demons', and Hiei and Kuwabara gotta fight. It's the way of things."

"I guess they do fight a lot." She murmured.

"So what's with you and Kuwabara?" I smirked. She blushed.

"Oh.. That? Um well you see at first I didn't understand what he was talking about. But now I can't bear to turn him away."

"Got your heart set on Hiei hm?" I smirked but some how I didn't feel the smirk. Instead of that smug smart ass feeling I should have gotten in the pit of my stomach, all I got was a hollow feeling.

"Hiei? No. Hiei... You see the reason I'm here, is to look for my brother. He was cast out of our clan any way I always thought it would be really cool if it was Hiei who was my brother. But it's a stupid thought I know..." She said drifting off. I smiled at her and ruffled her hair a bit.

"Not stupid, hopeful." I laughed. "Ah so who should we-!" I gave a yawn. "Ah um bug next?"

"Bed bugs." She laughed. "You need sleep." She said. I whipped a yawn tear out of my eyelashes and was about to disagree. But then I realized I had just whipped a yawn tear out of my eyelashes. I grunted.

"You make too much sense. Honestly what are you doing here around these nuts?"

"Well... I guess I'm a nut for hanging around huh?" She asked. I laughed at her and ruffled her hair again.

"Ok well I need bandages and antibiotic." I muttered. She nodded and ran a long. Meanwhile I drifted out of the dinning room, there were suddenly too many halls and Dee had fallen asleep along with most of my conscious. Still I wandered until I couldn't even find the dining room.

_"Lovely_._" _I murmured.

"Lost?" I hate that snide little voice.

"No, I like wandr'ing na'halls alf wake." I muttered.

Note to self: Think up better come backs.

Second note to self: Enunciate.

Hiei shook his head. "Muf, wa-'ter you doin' ow here 'ny way?"

"What room do you have?" He asked ignoring me.

"I'duno. M lotsa roses." I muttered. "Bu wa-'ter you doin' ow here?"

"Going to my room. The idiot finally noticed Yukina was gone and left in a panic. Idiot." I laughed a little.

"Muf." I commented.

"Muf?" He asked with much less slur.

"Muf, 's my tard noise. Ike ge 'n gah er me grunts of oo much weight."

"You aren't making any sense." He muttered.

"Or dollars." I managed to pronounce. He grunted but if I use my imagination (which wasn't hard because I was half asleep) I could hear a chuckle in it. "Your room?" He asked.

I stumbled to the door and fumbled it open. It was defiantly my room.

"Anks. 'Ope 'Kina shows oop soon." I muttered. Hiei raised an eyebrow.

"An- Anti-." I yawned. "Anti-biotic, 'n bandages." I muttered. Suddenly he was gone. I sighed and fell over onto my bed physically holding my eyes open. I think I still fell asleep for a few seconds though because the next thing I knew there were bandages thrown at me. I grunted but managed to get up.

"Yukina is going directly to her room." Was what I think heard but I was too tired to know for sure and instead just unwrapped my neck and dressed it back up.

"Anks." I muttered to a Hiei that may or not be there. I looked toward the door but it was closed and Hiei (if he was ever there) was gone. I sighed and stumbled around getting ready for bed. Then I fell over into my bed but I don't remember hitting the pillow. I woke up a little latter to pull myself fully around and get under some covers.

((Thank you holyDemonic I had forgotten I had this story. I have a few more chapters that I will put up and after that if you still want me to write more, I will. I've focused alot on my orriginal writing, but this is really good for me too ^_^!))


End file.
